Best friends
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: He become her best friend since he's back,he become a player who always dump girls after he get his pleasure and she always save him if he got trouble with his girls.When he did a wrong move,would Sakura still save him or he will be the one to save Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Okey guys, I made another story and they are a little ooc. I mean Sasuke is a little OOC.

Summary: They were best friends since he talked to her when he got back. He become a player who always dumps the girls after he get the pleasure while she always save him if he was in trouble with his girls. He never touched her and she wonder why. What they both didn't know was that their feelings are just mutual.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 1: Meeting** **him again**

I always walk down the streets of konoha since I am always bored at my apartment. I would always pass by the cherry blossom park just to see the kids playing and having fun while they were running and catching each other. While I sit down on the bench, I saw a boy and a girl as he protect her from the other kids who teases her. The boy reminds me of Sasuke since he was my protector before. I closed my eyes to feel the wind as it hugs my body and caress my face. I was interupted by a loud voice yelling my name.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!SASUKE'S BACK!!!" Naruto yelled at me. I just blinked at what he yelled.

"Say what?" I asked as he pant hard.

"I said, Sasuke's back." Naruto said when he already regain his breathing.

"Ah" was the only word I could form that day.

"Let's go and talk to him." he said as he tugged my hand. I quickly yank it back.

"Uh Naruto, I think I should go because I need to talk to Ino so perhaps I'll talk to him alone." I said as he grin.

"Okey, see you round Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he run towards the hokage tower.

Why did he come back? That was the only thing that I asked to myself. I am happy as a friend that he's back but I still can't face him now. Not now, not tomorrow, just not too soon. I really want to talk to somebody today. I need to talk to someone. I made my way to Ino's house since she was the only girl I can talk to right now. When I entered the door quietly I saw Shikamaru and Ino on the sofa, talking and laughing. I think, I have no right to disturb them for now so I just go outside and walk again. Ever since they got closer, Ino and Shikamaru started to have feelings for each other. I somehow felt lonely. I was the only top kunoichi who didn't have a man. Tenten have Neji, Hinata have Naruto and Ino have Shikamaru so I am left alone.

I started to head home when someone stop me.

"Sakura-chan, the Godaime wishes to see you." Shizune said as she was gone again in a poof of smoke.

"I wonder why?" I said to my self as I walked to the hokage's office.

I slowly walk there as I reach the door. I knock on it and when I heard she said to come in, there stood Sasuke in bloody clothes and with calm expression.

"Sakura, I want you to heal him and take him to your apartment okey?" Tsunade ordered.

"O..key" I said slowly.

"You are both dismissed." she said and in a poof of smoke, were gone. I opened my house and help him inside. I let him sit on my couch as I clean my hands before I heal him. I sit beside him as he fell asleep already. I placed my hand on the deep cut on his chest as the chakra glow an mend the torn skin. I watch as his chest rise and fall as he breathe. With my monstrous strength, I carry him to the room that he will be using. I tuck him in the bed carefully so that he didn't wake up. He needs rest. I started to eat as I go downstairs.

The next morning was a very good day to start, the sun is shinning so I think I can stroll for now. I stretch my arms as I went to the bathroom to do my morning routine. When I opened the door I didn't notice that Sasuke was there inside. I washed my face when I heard a cold voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. That's when I noticed that he's in the shower. I muttered a quick and embarrased sorry and walk out of the bathroom. I totally forgot that he was is with me. I quickly prepared the breakfast. As I started to eat, he go down and look at my ref and saw one tomato. He grab it and started munching it. So he really likes tomatoes.

"So, I assumed you accomplish your goal." I said to open up a topic.

"Aa." he replied.

"How about Orochimaru?" I asked as I eyed him.

"He's dead already along with the sound ninja's that tried to kill me." he answered.

"What happened to you this past few years?" I asked as I took another bite of my sandwich.

"Not much." he said as he took a step closer to me. "How about you?"

"Nah, nothing happened much. Just took the exams to pass the jounin test." I said as I look outside.

"You pass the test?" he asked as he take a seat across me.

"Yeah." I replied. We just talk about what happened to our lives since we didn't see each other for so long. He opened up everything that happened to him since he went to Orochimaru's lair until he discovered that the snake sannin needs to take over him and how he killed him. I listened to him attentively and showing him that I was interested because this was a good start for our friendship. He acknowledge me and the fact that I will not tell a soul to anyone about what happened to him. I think this time, I am happy that he treated me like a friend and not some kind of a dirt that needed to be ignored.

"Sakura, you wouldn't tell anyone right?" he asked in a low tone.

"Of course I wouldn't. Just tell me everyhing and I'll keep it forever okey?" I said as I eyed him.

"You are a good friend Sakura." Somehow, at that words I flinched inwardly. To tell you the truth, I still love him but it seems like I will never have the chance to earn his love more than friends. I just give him a small smile.

"Let's walk outside Sasuke-kun, it's so beautiful outside." I suggested.

"Aa." he replied as he stand up to follow me. We walk down the street and talk while walking. I enjoyed being with him because he never showed this talkative side of him when we were in our genin days. He even laugh when we tell something very funny. I like this new side of him and I think I am just falling more harder for him. When we grew tired, we sit on the cafeteria. While we were ordering a snack and drinks, I heard Tenten's voice calling me.

"Saku-chan! Uchiha-san, it's nice to see you here." she said as she eyed Sasuke. Sasuke just nod.

"Hi Tenten-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"Well, I just drop by since I saw you here and I was wondering who was your date. she put an emphasis on the last word.

"TENTEN" I hissed.

"Just kidding Saku-chan. Anyway, I should go now, Neji-kun might be worry. See you round!" she said as she go.

"Neji-kun?" he asked as he sipped his drink.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Neji and Tenten were officially in a relationship now. Even Shikamaru and Ino are in a relationship now." I explained.

"Ah. I also heard Naruto and the Hyuuga heiress already in a relationship." he said and I just nod at the information. "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I'm single." I said confidently.

"Your not dating someone?" he asked as he eyed me.

"Uh-huh. Actually, I got suitors but I decline them." I said just above my whisper. He just nod at this.

"Why did you decline them?" he asked.

"You know the answer." I said as I finished eating and stand up to walk back at home. He followed behind. When we reached the house, we started to go to our rooms when we suddenly bumped into each other. I fell on the floor. He extend a hand and he pulled me up. When he pulled me up, I accidentally bumped on his chest. His heart is beating fast and so is mine. I look up to him and he look down at me. I felt my eyes closed waiting for the kiss but instead, I felt his lips on my temples.

"Thank you for the walk. I enjoyed your company." he said as he entered the room. I touched my temples where he placed the kiss. I just smiled, at least he enjoyed my company. I walk to my room and sleep in a sweet deep slumber.

Well, that's it for now okey. I hope you guys would also like this new fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Okey guys, here's another chapter so hope you all enjoy reading. Sorry at the summary, just try to understand my story plot okey? Just follow the flow of it, I just can't explain what I want on the story so try to understand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 2: What happens after a month**

Our friendship grew as we opened up ourselves to each other. He become less cold but his arrogant ways and stubborness was still there. I definitely want this new side of him but I know that if I want him more, it will lead again to major heartbreak so I never hoped high. After his probation, he still didn't move or buy his own house but instead, he helped me pay my rent and live with me.

_flashback:_

_We were already walking back to my apartment when the land lady confront me._

_"Haruno-san, I do believe it was already Friday night and as I remembered, you are going to pay me tonight." she said as she eyed me._

_"Uh...I still don't have my salary, p-perhaps tomorrow." I said as an excuse._

_"Ah-ah, you are not keeping your words Haruno-san." she said, not buying the excuse I make._

_"I'll pay for our rent." he said as I stared to him hard. Our rent? Aren't he going to move? The land lady just smiled greedily as she took the money._

_"I do believe that you have a nice boyfriend Haruno-san" she said as she bid her goodbye and walk away. As we walk inside my apartment, I decided to thank him for paying my rent._

_"Thank you for paying my rent Sasuke-kun. How can I repay you?" I asked as I smile._

_"Our rent Sakura, our rent." he corrected as he emphasized the word 'our'._

_"Our? What do you mean by that?" I asked confusedly._

_"I'm not going anywhere Sakura." he answered as he sit comfortably on the couch. I am happy when he said that. It means one thing, he's going to stay here with me till the rest of the year except if he find another person he wanted to live with. I just sit beside him and sigh. I know he wouldn't change his mind about him living with me._

_end of the flashback_

We got more closer and he even give me sweet moments when we were at our apartment. He even stoled my first kiss. I remember the feeling when his lips landed on mine.

_flashback:_

_It is another cold day in Konoha, people just stay at their houses and just drinking their teas and coffees. They were just warming up just like me. I am just sitting at the corner of my room trying to find a warm area that would heat up my body a little. When I couldn't find the heat that I wanted, I decided to make a cup of warm coffee. _

_Sasuke is already drinking his coffee as I prepared mine. He eyed me as I move in the kitchen. I caught him staring at me but he didn't say a word and just shook his head. I sit beside him, uncomfortable silence was lingering so I decided to opened a topic._

_"It is so cold today." I said to him as he eyed me._

_"Yeah, so cold." he said as he placed his mug on the table._

_Another silence took place and I started to feel uncomfortable at his gaze. Something in his gaze make me want to shiver more. Then, he suddenly smirked which startled me._

_"Say Sakura, Are you cold?" he asked in a playful tone. I just nod my head, not noticing him, already embracing my body. When I noticed our position, I struggled as I questioned him. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well, I'm trying to be nice here my best friend. I'm giving my warmth to you." he said as I stop struggling and look at his eyes which was staring at the window across us. I studied his face that I didn't notice our face closeness, he still doesn't notice too. That's when he bent his head down and our eyes widen as we felt our lips pressed against each other. We both closed our eyes as he tighten his embrace on me. I felt too weak to respond so I just let him ravished my mouth. When we realized what we are doing, we both pulled away._

_"I'm so sorry." he said as he tried to catch his breath._

_"I-it's fine." I said shyly._

_"Hey, your boyfriend will be lucky if he will have a girl like you." he said as he helped me sit up straight._

_"Why is that?" I asked curiously._

_"You taste sweet." he answered as a smirked tug at his lips. I just give him a playful smack on the shoulder as we laugh. Somehow, I wished he said that he was lucky to have me. But still, were just friends right?_

_end of the flashback_

And a week later after that incident, I discovered something that maked my heart shattered.

_flashback:_

_We were buying groceries because we run out of supplies in the refrigerator when a girl suddenly give Sasuke a flirty smile. I expected that Sasuke will just shrug or ignore the girl, but what surprised me is that he returned the smile with his smirk. I looked away from the view as I started to pay my groceries. Sasuke told me to wait for him outside._

_When he come back, he was smirking._

_"What was that for?" I asked._

_"What?" he asked innocently._

_"That smirk." I said while pointing to his lips._

_"Well, someone wants me to be her boyfriend." he said as he wrap his arm on my waist as we walk down town._

_"And then" I asked for himto continue, not noticing the tears that was building up on my eyes. _

_"I asked her to be my girl and she said yes." he said as he pulled me closer._

_"W-well, the g-girl looks nice." I complemented as the tear slid down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away._

_"Well, she's just another girl." he said as he tighten his hold on my waist._

_"What do you mean?" I asked eyeing him curiously._

_"I just want to relieve my tensions and stress." he said as I look away._

_"You mean, you were just asking them to be your girl just for the pleasure of your body?" I asked._

_"Yep, because nothing can replaced her in my heart." he said as he blushed faintly. Her? Who is she? I wanted so badly to ask him but I didn't press the matter since he's not willing to talk about it._

_"Then, why don't you ask her out and not some girl who will just get you through the night." I suggested to him as he looked away._

_"I can't, it's not that easy." he said._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Because I'm afraid to be with her. I don't know what to do if she is around. I'm afraid that I'm lusting after her, I can't just break her like that. Like the girls that clings to me for their pleasures. I wanted to be with her forever but I am afraid she doesn't want me anymore." he explained. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have Sasuke's love. The feeling that I always wanted to feel._

_"then why don't you just tell her that you love her, need her, feel her." I suggested._

_"This is frustrating Sakura, because I can't even tell her. She can make my tounge tied if I want to bring the topic." he said as he ran his left hand through his raven hair._

_Indeed, he really was inlove with her. I wonder who she really is._

_"Besides, I also wanted to play with these girls because they were fun." he said as he pulled me close to him again. I just nod at this and unconsciously I started to cry as it also started to rain. I was relieved that it rained that day because he never noticed the tears that I cried._

_end of the POV_

When I knew him being a player, he asked me to help him with the girls since he can't manage to put the schedule of his dates. I helped him and save him from his own mess. Hey, that's what friends are for right? Helping each other.

Now, here I am, trying to explain to the girl he met a week ago that he was busy. I already knew her name and who she is. She is one of Sasuke's fangirls, Karin.

"Karin, Sasuke-kun is so busy today so he said to just call him tomorrow at 7 in the morning." I explained to her patiently.

"I know he's not doing something, let him out. I want to talk to him." she said as she glared at me.

"He also said that you should prepare tomorrow since he's free. There, you can talk." I said to her as she beamed.

"REALLY!?" she squealed. I just nod and motioned for her to go and buy new clothes for her date. Then I saw another girl, her name was Amy, again I lied to the girl and told her to meet him on wednesday. This become my everyday routine. to organize Sasuke's dates. And now, when I wanted to sleep..I could hear moans and groans filled the other room. I really couldn't sleep well if he brought a girl. What a nice night I have. I said sarcastically to myself as I rolled off the bed and sleep on the couch instead.

OOOPPSSS!!!! sorry guys I have to end this for now. Well hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this is another chappy for you guys, hope you'll enjoy reading this...

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 3: The party**

Sasuke and I spend the day at the cliff where we could see konohagure below and the sky above, clear and bright. Even if he is spending his day with the girls, he can manage to give me some quality time alone. Sometimes he would treat me to wherever I want to eat or just walk with me and talk about his day. He would even tell me when he meets another girl and how the girl would look like. I always listen to his stories about what he did everyday, he also ask me what I do everyday and how is my life after work. That is how our life revolved and continuously spin on us.

"So, what happened to you?" he asked me as he look down at the cliff.

"Not much. I just tend another patient that has a heart attack. He nearly died and I was so afraid." I said and he nods.

"Your a good doctor Sakura, I know you do your best. Shouldn't you be thankful that he is still alive? If it wasn't for you, he died already." he said as he reach my hand and hold it. I just smiled at him and just watch as the birds fly high.

"What happened to you yesterday?" I asked him as he eyed me.

"Well, Karin is really good if you know what I mean. She's wild Sakura." he said with a smirk as he looked at the birds. I nearly cried at what he said but I fight back the tears and just commented him.

"I think she really is that good based on the scratches you recieved on your body. Also with the smirk you give before she left." I commented as I forced a smirk on my face. He just smirked at me then looked at the village below.

"You should buy ear plugs Sakura, maybe you can't sleep well because of our noise." he joked as I stand up. I don't want to hear it anymore.

"Something wrong?" he asked as I just shook my head.

"Nothing, it's a bit late and you have another girl to date so you should prepare now." I said as he looked at the watch.

"Oh shit! I forgot, geez Sakura how can I live without you reminding me about my dates?" he said as I just shook my head.

"It's nothing. Just go to your date. Amy is waiting then I'll pick you up at 7 in the evening so just do some alibi okey. Pick you up okey so watch the time. You have another date at 8." I said his schedule. He just ran at our apartment quickly muttering goodbye before he left. I sat there in silence as I silently cried. Even though I wipe my tears, they just continue to flow. I can't help it, imagine your in love with your best friend but instead of letting him know how much you love him You just help him to his dates and listen on how he fuck those girls he met. That is horrible don't you think? But I don't care, as long as he is happy with his life I'll gladly help. I don't want to ruin his fun so I just let him have the fun that he want. Besides, he deserves to be happy too right? I am now contented with him living with me and being friends with me.

The sky turned dark already because it is already 6 in the evening. I walk to my apartment when I suddenly bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I said to the man who bumped me.

"Ne Sakura-chan, your such a klutz." he said as he helped me stand. The guy is Naruto.

"Hey, I just didn't notice you." I said as I saw something he hold on his hand.

"What's that?" I asked as he grinned. He handed it to me. It was an invitation to an engagement party. My eyes widen as I saw who's engagement party was.

"Your getting married?" I asked with excitement. He nod his head as I hug him.

"Congratulations! we will come to your engagement party Naruto." I said.

"Okey Sakura-chan, I will expect you and the teme to come." he said as he bid his goodbye. I just looked at the invitation. I sigh and head back home, I still need to save Sasuke from being caught by Amy's sister Hayaka because she is Sasuke's next date. I took a shower and just pick an ordinary dress. I walk to Amy's house. When I got in there, I saw Sasuke outside with Amy, She still didn't want to let Sasuke leave so Sasuke decided to kiss her. She finally let go and he grab this opportunity to leave. When he saw me, I quickly wiped the tears that flows down on my cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he look at me with concern. I just shook my head before I answer.

"My eyes got irritated and it hurts." I lied. He hold my wrist and put my hands away from my eyes.

"You shouldn't rub it. It will be more irritated." he said as he just wiped my face with his handkerchief.

"You know, you should go back in our apartment and fix yourself again because your date is in another 30 minutes." I said as I drag him out of the flat.

When we reached our apartment, I pushed him to the bathroom to make him take a bath again. When he already finished taking a bath and dressing, We go outside and walk him to the restaurant where Hayaka and him should meet.

"Sakura, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you" he said as we walk at the restaurant.

"Your not disturbing me, besides I'm just helping you because that's what friends are for right?" I said as I eyed his expression. He hung his head low.

"Your not angry?" he asked in a low toned voice.

"Why would I be angry?" I asked back. He looked so sad.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked me again.

"Well, I told you before, because we were best friends." I flinched at my own words.

"Friends, right, good friends." he repeated. He look impassive but his eyes were sad. Is he upset ? He just kissed me at the cheek as we saw the restaurant. I left him there with the girl. I run away and go to the cliff. Right now, I'm confused. Why did he look like he didn't like the answer he recieved from me? I'm really confused especially when he asked me if I am not angry. Why would I be angry? Yes maybe I am a bit angry but what can I do? Would he change his mind if I told him that I still love me? Would he? I started to head home, maybe a Sake would help me ease my tensions and stress.

When I get inside my house, I quickly headed in the kitchen and get one bottle of Sasuke's sake that he kept inside the cabinet. I started to drink and try not to think of anything else than the sake I am drinking right now. I heard the door opened so I think they already want to have some fun.

"Hey Sakura, why are you drinking?" he asked as he walk with the girl clinging in his arms.

"None of y-your conshern Shashuke-khunnnn." I said as my voice slurred.

"Let's go now Sasuke-kun." the girl said as she kissed him. He pulled away and the girl pouted.

"Just let me put her in her room so that she could sleep well and we could have our little fun." he said while smirking. The girl blushed and proceeded to the door across my room. he carried me to my room.

"Mou, Shashukkke-khunnn, I'm f-fine" I said as I grinned while burying my face at his chest.

"You shouldn't drink one of my sake Sakura, it's not good for you and it will just give you hang overs." he scolded me as I just giggled as he put me down on my bed tucking me. I think I'm already drunk.

"Yesshhh mommyyyy...feh, nighty-nightyyy." I said and I felt a warm lips on my own.

"Sweet dreams Sakura." he said before I fell asleep.

The next morning, I felt a big headache as I sit up on my bed. I groaned as I tried to stand up. When I tripped on the floor I just close my eyes and waiting for the ground to hit me hard but I recieved none. Instead, I felt two strong arms caught me. I finally opened my eyes and saw Sasuke's handsome face.

"See, I told you, you shouldn't be drinking." he said as he helped me sit on the bed.

"I just want to drown." I said as I drink the water beside me.

"And sake's a good way to drown?" he questioned as he massage my temples.

"Mm." I replied.

"So, the dobe will have the engagement party?" he asked then I suddenly remember the invitation.

"Yeah, he wants us to be there so don't worry, this is a perfect alibi for the dates." I said. He just laughed and helped me up.

The day went on until the time comes when we have to get ready for Naruto's engagement party. I just put a nice dress and a few accessories then I looked at Sasuke, he looked nice and handsome. I helped him fixed his hair. We went to the party. It is still not starting yet, there were people chatting, others were drinking and another were dancing. I looked for Naruto and Hinata. I spotted them sitting on one of the tables.

"Hina-chan, Naruto! Congratulations." I greeted.

"Congratulations Naruto, Hinata." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Thank you Sakura-chan and Uchiha-san. We really appreciated your greetings." Hinata said shyly. Naruto drag Sasuke to the drinking table.

"I'm so happy for you Hinata." I said as I sit beside her. She just smiled.

"I am really excited Sakura-chan." she said as she twiddled with her fingers.

"Oh you really should be Hina-chan. You are so lucky." I said as I give her a smile.

"So, what about you and Uchiha-san?" she asked.

"Were fine, I'm his best friend and he's my best friend." I said.

"You weren't dating him?" she asked surprise evident on her voice.

"What makes you think?" I asked her back.

"Well, you two were sweet so we thought that you two were already dating or in a relationship."

"Well, that was just friends matter and bonding time. Besides, he's a player." i said sadly.

"He is?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I'm helping him with his dates." I said to her calmly.

She just shook her head and sigh. I know that all friends thought about us in a relationship. Well, they were all wrong. The party ended exactly two in the morning. Sasuke is drunk so I have to help him walk to our apartment. As we get inside, I help him to lay on the bed. I started to feel dizzy because I too also drink a little.

"Sakura..." he said as he pulled me to him.

"Sasuke, you should rest now" I said as I tried to pull away but he didn't let me.

"I will, If you will sleep with me." I know that he didn't know what he is saying and doing. He kissed me hard as he rolled our position and started to ravish my mouth. I tried to struggle.

"Sa-suke...No.." I said between his kisses. I started to give in to my urges when he suckled at my neck. Everything becomes blur.

Oh no no, what will happen? stay tuned to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Okey guys, here's another chapter so hope you all enjoy reading. Sorry at the summary, just try to understand my story plot okey? Just follow the flow of it, I just can't explain what I want on the story so try to understand.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 4: Lost in passion  
**

I felt sun rays hit my face. I groaned and I felt like my souther region is sore. I look at the room, It wasn't my room so I tried to recognize the room. It is Sasuke's room. What am I doing here? I felt someone nuzzling at the crook of my neck. I turned around only to find Sasuke naked and I realize that me too is naked. I panicked. What happened? What did we do? What happened that night? I tried to stand up and try to think of what occurs last night. Since he is still sleeping, I quickly find my dress and stumble my way out of his room and go inside my own room. My body ached so I just dress up and go to bed. I don't want to go to work or do anything than lying on my bed. Then when my mind is now working well, I looked back at what happened.

_Flashback:_

_I give in to my urges as he suckle on my neck. I moaned loudly as he bit my skin hard leaving red skin marks. He repeated the action as I started to tug at his shirt. He stop his action and he pulled his shirt away and throw it at the corner of his room. He kissed me again and slipped his tongue exploring my mouth as he started to unbutton my dress. He kissed my shoulders as he pushed off the sleeves of my dress then he unclasped my bra and slid the straps of my arms and throw it along with his clothes. He pulled my dress completely leaving me naked in front of his eyes. I moaned his name when he cupped my breast and started to massage it and rub it. He trailed kisses down my body and he swiveled his tongue on my navel. I moaned more louder. He removed my panties and smirked when he saw that I was already wet. Damn him for having that effect._

_ He slid a finger inside my core and I arched my back, loving the feeling of his touch. He thrust in and out of me while I hotly panted in his ear. He slid another finger and quickened his pace. I screamed when I cum. He licked his fingers as he eyed me with the gleam I always saw in his eyes when I caught him staring at me. The gaze that always make me shiver. He licked my clit as I arched my back more and unconsciously spread my legs wider for him. I felt him smirk and continue to lick me. I felt another orgasm coming and I moaned loudly as I cum for the second time._

_He pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing a big manhood waiting to penetrate my core. He placed his manhood at my opening and he kissed me before entering me quickly. I felt the stinging pain inside of me he muffled my cries and he just kissed the tears that slid down my cheek. When I felt the pain subsided, I just moaned to signal him to go on. He started to thrust in and out of me at a fast speed. I arched my back violently and my nails were digging on his back. _

_ "Sasuke-kun...faster, onegai. faster." I pleaded and he used more force as I wrap my legs on his waist. He thrust more faster and deeper. I could feel the tension that was growing inside of me becomes bigger, the pleasure is great and the moans and groans we were producing were also great. I felt heaven when I felt myself orgasm that also triggered his. I felt his seeds inside of me. He pulled back and lay to his side. I fell asleep after that._

_ End of the flashback_

I am so embarrassed when I remembered all the things that occur that night. I don't plan on talking to him about what we did last night because maybe we will just avoid each other. I just lie on the bed all day long. I didn't want to face him now.

"Sakura?" Sasuke called from the door outside.

"The doors open." I said and he go inside.

"You alright?" he asked as he placed his hand on my forehead to feel my temperature.

"I'm fine Sasuke." I said as I tried to sit up.

"No your not, look at you. You looked exhausted and in pain." he said. I just fine. I don't want him to worry about me.

"Shouldn't you be with your date already?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"I canceled all my date because you didn't even go to your work. Ino and Hinata were worried about you so I decided to look at you." he said. He canceled all his dates just for me? Why?

"Why did you canceled the dates?" I asked him.

"I want to take care of you for now because you really look sick." he said. I just smiled and offer him to let me cook our dinner. He just protested but I still continued to walk.

I think he will not know anything unless I tell him so I just shut my mouth, letting him get the fake information about the girl he slept last night was not me. I think he believed me because he didn't press on the matter anymore. I just kept this thing as my personal secret. I don't want him to suspect that something he didn't know happened between us so I just acted normally. I felt that he didn't suspected a thing so I tried to just do everyday routine. Lying with his girls about his busyness. I guess everything is now back to normal.

_OOOPPSSS!!!! sorry guys I have to end this for now. Well hope you guys enjoyed reading._


	5. Chapter 5

Okey guys another chapter okey? Hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 5: Girl talk**

I walk down the streets of konohagure, loving the feeling of the wind as it hug my body as I walk. It's been two weeks when I decided to go to work since I am being careful of my secret and for them to not suspect a thing. As I walk in the hospital, other nurses greeted me with high respect. I just give them a nod as an acknowledgement to them. I go inside my office and put my medic coat and get my list of patients that I should tend today. All of them were just needing a check-up, nothing serious.

When I finished doing their check-ups, I headed inside the cafeteria in the hospital. I just took some coffee when I saw Hinata and Ino walking. They were talking about something when I called them.

"Hina-chan, Ino, over here." I called them. They just give me a smile and go to where I am sitting.

"What the hell happened to you yesterday?" Ino asked as she take a seat across me.

"Well, I didn't feel very well yesterday." I said as Hinata eyed me.

"You look very different today Sakura-chan. Do you have anything to say to us?" she asked. Can she ready my freaking mind?

"Nothing Hina-chan, what makes you think of that?" I asked as I sip my coffee.

"You just look different like your hiding something." Hinata said as I just lowered my gaze on my coffee.

"It's nothing so don't worry about me okey?" I said to reassured the white eyed girl. She just nod.

"So, what happened with your boys?" I asked, changing the topic.

"Well, Shika-kun and me wanted to spend our free day tomorrow at the beach. He said that he has asurprise for me." she said as she giggled.

"Well, prepare for the surprise." I said as I smiled at her.

"Naruto-kun and me are talking about our wedding preparations. We planned it to be just simple but the elders didn't want to be just a simple wedding but a grand wedding because Naruto-kun is the hokage's next throne heir while I am a part of the important clans in konoha." the hyuuga heiress explained.

"Well, that is good since your boyfriends are busy guys." I said as I chuckled.

"How about you Saku-chan? What are your plans with your lover boy?" Ino asked while sipping her tea.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"You and Sasuke-kun." she said bluntly.

"Were not dating Ino, were just friends." I said as I sip again my coffee.

"Friends, hmpp." she snorted. Really, she's not believing me.

"ino-chan, Sakura is not dating her best friend." Hinata defended.

"Then why they acted like lovers?" she said as I felt blush creeps on my face.

"It's what you called friends bonding." Hinata again defended me. I silently thank her for being there. I can't argue Ino now.

"So, tell me the truth Saku-chan, do you still love him?" Ino asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Then why don't you ask him out again?" Ino suggested.

"Nice try blondie, I don't want to ruin our friendship so just forget that suggestion." I said as I eyed the blond in front of me.

"Then why don't you tell him that you still love him" Hinata suggested. Looks like they really want me to hook up with Sasuke.

"Nah, it's the same idea as Ino." I answered. The girls in front of me sigh.

"Then, you would just end up a sad story." Ino said.

"Why don't you try Saku-chan? Try to tell him just once again." Hinata suggested.

"Besides, a try wouldn't hurt right?" ino said. I sigh in defeat, I know this girls would just bug the hell out of me so I just reluctantly agree with them.

"Okey, just to shut you up guys, I will try to tell him once again. just once." I said as they eyed me.

"Well, now that you agree, We were definitly going to shut up now." Ino said as she smiled. i just shook my head.

We all got back to work after our little chit chat in the cafeteria. I finished some check ups and go home earlier than before. When I entered the house, I heard moans of a woman so I assume that he is already here with his date for this day. I just shook my head and go inside my room. I could hear every scream that the girl emit but what about Sasuke? I could only hear the girls moans and screams but I never heard him moaned or groaned. I just shrug the thought off because it will just brought up the memories of that night.

As the night went on, the girl who's name is karin go out of Sasuke's room with a blush and a dreamy sigh. she just walk past me.

"She's wild Sakura, really." he said as he wrap his arms on my waist.

"Do you want me to heal your broken skin?" I asked as I offered him water.

"Yup, just heal my back for now.

I healed his back with my chakra. As the glow started to lighten, it gradually faded. I tensed, what happened to my chakra?

"You alright?" he asked me with concern.

"I-i'm fine." I said as I tried to heal him this time it worked.

"Your the godaime's apprentice but you still can manage to be idiot?" he joked.

"at least I never got scratches on my back." I said as I mockingly glared at him. he just laughed at my expression.

"Hn." he replied with a smile.

His back were now healed. I am really exhausted but I don't know why. I just healed a scratch but it felt like I've used all my chakra. I fell on the couch and panting hard.

"Hey, you just healed my back, what happened to you?" he asked me as I sit up straight.

"I told you I'm fine. I'm just tired." I said as I felt being lift off the couch.

"Hey, I told you i'm fine." I said again.

"Hn, your exhausted. I don't want you to walk and just to tire you more." He said as he layed me on my bed. I didn't protest anymore. I slept already.

a few moments after he layed me in the bed, I started to throw up. I quickly went to the bathroom sink and vomit. I did feel like sick. I didn't like this feeling, the nervousness and the tension are coming to my senses. I wanted to know what is my sickness and why did I suddenly throw up. I slept again and the next morning, I went to another doctor for a check up.

"Do you always vomit every morning?" the doctor asked as he eyed me.

"Yes" is my only answer.

"Well, congratulations Miss Haruno, your pregnant." he said to me. I just stood there, processing to my mind what the doctor said. when it all finally clicked on my mind. I become terrified. I just get the result and headed back home.

Sorry guys, have to cut here. What will happen to sakura now? Will Sasuke find out? tune in for more.


	6. Chapter 6

So guys, another chapter for you. Well, I know it's already common to make Sakura preggy but I decided to make it a little different -wink- Hope you enjoy reading!

**Best friends**

**Chapter 6: Keeping the Secret**

I cried. That is the only thing I did since I got the news. Sasuke is busy with his new girl in his room. I don't plan on talking to him about this so I just let him have his so called fun. I can't think too well right now. It seems like everything is a mess. I got in this situation so I have to get out of this mess too. But, i don't want him to take the responsibility because he has a love one already whom always mystified me since he talked about that girl. I wonder who she is. I don't want him to know that I am bearing his child because I don't want him to get the responsibility he didn't want. I also want him to love me so that the child will grow in a good family, not some family caused by a big mistake. but that would be such a big demand right? I didn't even know if he have feelings for me more than friends.

The next morning, I tried to be normal. I acted as if I didn't know that I am pregnant and do my morning routine. I drink coffee which is also not good for me, I didn't eat much because I read a book about getting prepared for labor and it says that I can eat only the amount of my original diet because babies have their own supplies of nutrition while inside a mothers womb so I just eat the right amount to prevent too much gaining of pounds. I also didn't talk to Sasuke much which didn't go unnoticed by the stubborn Uchiha.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked as he eat the food I prepared for us. I am really startled by his question.

"N-nothing, w-what m-makes you t-think like that?" I asked as I didn't look at him. He stand up and look at me in the eye as he lift my chin.

"Your lying Sakura." he said, hurt evident on his voice.

"I-im not! I am just not feeling well." I said as I look down.

"Your sick?" he asked as he eyed me with concern.

"I think so." I lied.

"Well, you didn't have a fever so maybe you just didn't feel good today." he said as he hold my hand.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as I squeeze his hand gently.

"I thought I make something to drive you away." he said to me as he hug me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You are avoiding me so I think I make your angry with me. Is the moaning of the girls bothering you?" he said as he still hug me.

"No, no no, just I'm not really feeling well." I said.

"Just tell me if they were bugging you, I'll deal with them okey?" he asked as he look at me.

"O...key." I said. He just kissed me at the forehead when that Karin walk inside our apartment. " I think karin and you have somethings to talk about."

Then, he looked back, there he saw karin standing. He just give her a smile that any girls would die for. Of course I think that is a signal because she go in Sasuke's room.

"So, just rest for a while." he said as he walk in his room. I sigh, I really thought that he will bust me. Geez, I didn't even know what I should do with the months that I should suffer from having this child especially when I have to be ready with the labor. I am so nervous with this secret. What if they find out? Who should I point? I don't want to point Sasuke since I really didn't want him to know. But what if the baby will look like him? Can I hide the fact that the child is not his? I'm really confuse and stress with this stuff right now. They said I have the brain and beauty but right now, I think I only have the beauty because my mind is still in pressure.

The next day is another lying. I avoided him by using my work as an alibi. He offered me to let him walk me to the hospital but I just refused, told him that I will pass by other stores before proceeding to the hospital. I started to ignore him slightly which didn't go unnoticed but he didn't press the matter. I really wanted to talk to him but I'm afraid of blurting out my secret especially it involves him. I always find alibis that comes in handy when I got no choice at all. There are times when he nearly find out my secret. The last time I nearly get my secret revealed is last week.

_flashback:_

_I am cleaning my room since all of it was a mess. I started to open my filing cabinet when Sasuke called me._

_"Hey Sakura, do you still have my bank papers?" he asked as he look at the room._

_"Yeah" I said as I look at the other drawers. when I couldn't find it there.._

_"Sasuke-kun, can you look at the filing cabinet? I think it's there. It's in the brown envelope." I said as I describe the thing he is looking for._

_He searched the cabinet when he said that he got it. I looked at the brown paper that he is holding and I notice something different. It has my name on the envelope._

_My eyes widen as I realize that the envelope he is holding is my medical results. when he is already opening the folder, I quickly snatch it._

_"That's not the envelope Sasuke-kun. This one." I said as I give him the envelope he needs._

_"Ah, so what is that paper?" he asked._

_"That is one of my medical paper before you...come back." I said lowly._

_"What happened?" he asked as he checked the papers._

_"Well, I got an injury when we headed on a mission in wave country. I just got a broken bone." I lied. He just nod and said his thanks._

_I sighed when he's out of my room. That would be trouble if he read that. I just finished cleaning the room._

_end of the flashback_

It's been another month, meaning another month of the baby's development. I am being careful at using my chakra because it's not good for me to become so stress so if that is not needed, I don't use it much. I also gained a little bit overweight, just a little but still my body is still good.

I am still working so that no one would notice my problem. I heal and do check ups so that I can still rest for a bit. but when there is someone who really needs an operation and a dangerous healing, I forgot about my safety. He needs a heart transplant now because his heart is failing him. we proceed to the operation room.

I used high amount of chakra on him because he needed to. I also have to stop the bleeding inside of him so I used great amount of chakra. The operation went hours until he is already in good condition. The other nurses transfered him in a good ward. As I talk to Hinata, I could feel dizziness.

"Are you alright Saku-chan?" the white eyed girl asked with concern.

"Yeah, just got a little exhausted." I said as i tried to breath properly. I could feel everything around me spin.

"Well, you really give your all on that man. He really should be thanking you." hinata said as I chuckled.

"Well, that is my job right?" I said to her as she smiled.

"Just don't push your limits Saku-chan. Your just a woman." she said then I fell unconscious.

I squinted my eyes as I feel sun rays hit my face. I blink as I saw Sasuke beside me, sleeping. Am I that exhausted?

"Your awake." he said as he hold my hand.

"What happened?" I asked as I yawn.

"You're unconscious for two days because of chakra depletion and physical exhaustion." he said as his voice is laced with worry.

"I'm fine now, I just need to rest." I said not looking in his eyes.

"You shouldn't push your self that far Sakura, who knows what happened to you? What if something more worse than this happened?" he scolded. I just chuckled.

"Well, this is my job. I need to sacrifice my life in order to save another life." I said just as Hinata walk in.

"Uchiha-san, I need to check Saku-chan's vital signs." she said calmly. He just nod and go outside. When he's out already, Hinata spoke.

"Sakura, your pregnant. You shouldn't do that." she said as she eyed me. My eyes widen.

"Did you told him? Or does anyone knew?" i asked her, desperately trying to find the answer in her.

"No one still knew. Do you want me to keep this as a secret Saku-chan?" she asked in a low tone. I just nod.

"Who's the father?" she asked.

"Sasuke-kun" I answered quickly.

"Him? I thought you guys were.."

"Dating?" I finished for her. She nod.

"Well, remember the engagement party of yours?" I asked her. She nods a s she listen.

"When we got drunk, we headed back home and did that." I said.

"You mean after the party?" she asked and I just answered with a nod.

"Does he know already?'' she asked.

"Well, he didn't know that is the reason why I wish to keep it secret." I said to her.

"Why? You know you can tell him." she said.

"I can't, I want him to be happy because I know he wanted freedom. The freedom that he didn't have since childhood. Now that he is free, I don't want him to be trapped in a relationship that would change our life. I want him to be free, not to be trap again by some responsibility." I said.

"But Sakura, he has a right to know." she said. 

"I just want him to be just free. i don't want to force him. This is just a mess that I should clean up. Besides, I can raise the child alone. I can support the child." I said to her confidently.

"Well, he's still the father so think about it Sakura-chan.I respect your decision but if i were you, I am going to tell him. You can't keep on hiding." she said as she hug me to just comfort me.

Yes, I do know that he has every right to know. But, as long as possible, I am trying to keep this from him so that he will be happy with his carefree life and his freedom.

I am so in love with him that I am really willing to give his freedom. i wonder how long would my secret last? I know that I am just running on circles here but I really need to keep it until I know that he is ready.

Hoops, have to end it for now So hope you guys enjoyed reading.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's another chappy for you guys. Hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story.**

**Best friend**

**Chapter 7: He finds out**

Seconds turns into minutes, minutes turn into hours, hours turn into days, days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months until I reached my 6th month.

I am still go unnoticed by others except for the fact that my belly is stretching a little. Up to know only hinata knows that I am pregnant. Sasuke?

He's still a player as of now. He's still didn't telling me the one he said that he love but I still didn't press on the matter. He also still doesn't know that I am pregnant.

He just teases me about my belly because he noticed it too. at the back of my mind, I am blaming him. Damn him for making me pregnant! my inner often yelled inside my mind as the Uchiha boy teases me. But I really will never regret that I am pregnant. A new life is a blessing right?

"Sakura-chan, does Sasuke know already?" Hinata asked me.

"He still doesn't know and it is a good thing." I sid to her as we sit on her couch.

"Well, I guess were good at hiding." she said as i chuckled.

"Yeah, under their very nose, we can lie." I said as she sip her tea.

"So, do you plan on telling him if he said that he love you?" she asked.

"Maybe. That is the only thing I could hold on to. If he said that he love me before he knew about the baby. Maybe I would." I said as I eyed her.

"I hope that will happen." she said as she patted my back gently.

Really, Hinata is such a sweet and a good friend. Right now, her support is what I am clinging to.

She offered to let me have another test because she wanted to know if the baby is healthy or there is complications. Really she is so nice.

We go in the doctors room and have the check up. The doctor said that the baby is fine. We are so happy to hear that news.

We go to the park and just rest there for a while. When we sit on the bench, we saw a family walking. I eyed them with envy. Somehow, I really

wanted to have that kind of family. They look so happy with their children. I could feel a tear sliding down my cheek.

"Are you okey Saku-chan?" hinata asked as I just shook my head.

"I-it's nothing. Just remembered something." I said.

"You know Sakura-chan, I think we should head inside my apartment now. Or in the cliff." she suggested trying to make me feel comfortable.

"On the cliff." i said as we stand and walk towards the cliff.

When we reached the cliff, we saw Sasuke standing there. He looked so deep in thoughts so we just left. I wanted to know, what is he think about now?

Is he thinking about the girl? somehow, I would wish that he is thinking about me.

We just go in her apartment since my apartment is in a mess. I spend the day on Hinata's house. I don't want to leave her but i have to.

Sasuke might be worried right now.

I just walk to my apartment, when I reached it, I am surprised to hear none of those screams and moans that I usually hear when I went home.

The place was still in a mess, the living room still have those clothes lying everywhere, undergarments that hang on the wall or on some hook.

Really, I wish he would clean. I headed inside my room, I didn't notice the presence on the room. When I close the door, i heard Sasuke's voice from behind.

"Did you have some fun today Sakura?" he asked huskily. I am startled by the tone of voice he is using right now.

"Y-yeah I did have a great time with Hinata." I said as he took a step closer.

"Really, I guess your also having a great time on lying." he said in a low tone as he lifted my chin.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. Obviously trying to hide my nervousness.

"Your not a good liar Sakura." he said as he neared his face on me. Now I know he's drunk.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know what are you talking about. PLease just let me go, your drunk." I said as I tried to push him away.

"Don't Lie To ME! You know perfectly well what I am talking about, right now!" he snapped.

"What did I know?" i still try. Hoping that he's not talking about the thing I'm keeping from him but i guess I'm wrong.

"You didn't tell me your pregnant! Who's the one who make you pregnant? I'll break his neck." he said. Clearly he just know that I am pregnant.

"No body. Just please, I don't want to talk about this Sasuke" I said as he nuzzled at my neck.

"I know, It's mine Sakura." he said huskily.

"No it's not." I denied as his breath tickles my neck.

"I told you don't lie. I saw the chakra signature that was forming in our child." I felt my inside squirmed in delight when I hear the word 'our child'.

"Just how long do you plan on lying?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"I...Actually... don't have a plan on telling you." I said and he stopped what he is previously doing.

"You what?" he asked in a low tone as his bangs covered his face.

"I don't want to tell you." I repeated as calmly as possible.

"You planned to just kept it to me? Fuck Sakura! And you call me best friend, it's useless because you didn't even tell me." he snapped.

"I'm so sorry I just want to give you freedom. I don't want you to be trap in a responsibility. I want you to be free.'' I said to him as tears started to flow. His eyes soften and hug my sitting form.

"Shh..Alright, I understand what are you trying to do but still I have the right to know. Besides, I am happy to know that you bear my child. I wanted to start a family with you." he said as he lowered his ears to my belly and listen to the child inside my womb.

"A life." he said. He really look so happy that day. 'I'll marry you and live with the child like a family." he said. I cried in happiness as he said that.

But like I said earlier, he is happy because I bear his child, not some filthy woman who just want him so I still held that sorrow.

I just have only one concept, when he marry me, he will just go back to his old self being a player and let me just take care of the child.

I am so horrified at the thought.

We spend the night on my room. i just lay on his arms that night. I don't know if this news brought good or bad things on me.

All the things would change after this night. Everything would be back to the treatment I recieve to him when we were genins. That's what I thought.

Right now, I don't feel right about him knowing this matter. I really should just be careful to my things.

Mental note: Never leave your room open especially if your hiding something important.

I am also happy for the fact that he wanted to start family to me. But still, the girl he told me was just bugging the

hell out of me so I can't really think positively. I know that everyone would be shocked and his past girlfriends would

be angry but I don't care for now. all that matters is this child and him.

Oppss.. Sasuke knew. Well, what will happen if they will broke the news? What will be the others reaction? tune in to find out more.


	8. Chapter 8

So here's another chappy guys. I will just inform you that this chapter to the end chapter will be a normal pov only so that you can see how will everyone react and how their enemies will move okay? I forgot who corrected my spelling of the word okay so if you read this, thank you for correcting me. enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 8: Telling the news**

The next day, Sakura woke up because of the loss of heat beside her. She just sit up from the bed and rub her eyes when Sasuke walk in her room with a tray.

"Hey, breakfast is serve." he said as he sit beside Sakura and give her the food.

"Thanks. Shouldn't you with the girls?" she asked as she started to eat her food.

"I broke with all of them." he said as Sakura gaped at him. "What?"

"You broke with all of them? How, why, when, I mean how?' she asked as she eyed him.

"Sakura, Yes I brake with all of them. I just told them that I am tired. I need to brake with them so that I could take care of you, okay? I just brake with them a minute ago before I walk in here. Maybe that answers all of your questions." he answered as he eat his own food.

Sakura is dumbstruck at what he answered. She really didn't expect him to brake up with all of the girls. And he said that he brake with them a minute ago so that means he just told them they were all finish while the girls are just right in front of each other.

"So, you just told the girls your tired?" she asked as she took a bite of her own food.

"Yeah. We have to break the news gently and slowly to them because it will be very wise if they know that we are in a relationship when that incident happen." She understand his point because the child is conceived even if they were not in a relationship so they also think about the reputation.

"So, did you tell anyone?" she asked.

"Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. They all knew about it. I have different reactions come from them." he said as he remembered and tell her the reactions he received just an hour ago.

_flashback:_

_He saw Neji walking down the streets of konohagure. He approach the man._

_"Hyuuga." he called as Neji stop when he heard his name._

_"Uchiha." he said as recognition._

_"Can we talk?" he asked as he eyed the Hyuuga prodigy. Neji just nod and followed me at the Ichiraku's ramen stand where Shikamaru and Naruto is eating._

_"Teme, Hyuuga, nice to see you guys." Naruto said as he slurped his bowls of ramen._

_"Can I talk with you guys. This is really important." he said as he eyed the 3 people in front of him. They just nod and went to Shikamaru's apartment since his house is more close._

_"So, what do you want to talk about Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked as he eyed the Uchiha prodigy._

_"I know this sounds not good but I have to tell you because I know were all friends here." he said as he look at his feet._

_"What do you have to tell us?" Neji asked as he sit on the couch._

_"Sakura's...Pregnant." he said and sigh._

_"Well, who's the guy?" Naruto asked as he still didn't get the news._

_"Naruto you baka. Who do you think ?" Shikamaru said as he smirked at the Uchiha prodigy. When Naruto realized who is the man. He draw a deep breath._

_"SASUKE-TEME!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!!" he yelled and received blows in the head._

_"Baka! keep your voice down will you? This happened after the engagement party." he said as he looked at the three's reaction. Naruto looks like a gaping fish, Neji just look surprised while Shikamaru? He just smirked._

_"So, do you still want to keep it as our secret?" Naruto asked as he rub his head._

_"Yeah, I have to keep it as a secret until I proposed to her. I am secretly planning that as of now. I need a proper timing." he said as the three just nod._

_"So, you have to just let us tell to our girlfriends that she is pregnant and tell them to keep it for a while." Neji said as he drink water._

_"Yeah so that even if they knew, it wouldn't be that questioned." he said._

_"Well, your just going to marry her for the responsibilities?" Naruto asked._

_"Of course not you dobe. I will marry her because I love her. I still didn't tell her but I really love her." he said as the three were just gaping at him._

_"Well, that's a good idea. If you will just marry her for the responsibilities, then forget it." Neji said as he eyed him. Sasuke just nod at this. They promised to keep this secret._

_end of the flashback_

"So they were just fine with it?" she asked him after skipping the part of the proposal talk.

"Yeah. By now, I think Ino and Tenten knows." he said as he look outside.

"I have to go to work Sasuke-kun. Just to let them unnotice my status." she said as she took a bath. Sasuke sigh. He still didn't know how to proposed to her. He need to do it as soon as possible.

When Sakura walk her way to the hospital, Karin just walk with her.

"Mou, Sakura-sempai, why did Sasuke-kun brake up with me?" she asked as she straighten her nurse skirt.

"I don't know, why don't you asked him?" Sakura suggested.

"He said that he is tired." she said again.

"Well, that answers your question." Sakura said as she pick up her pace.

"Well, I think he has other reason. I think he doesn't like me anymore" Karin said as she comb her hair.

"I don't know Karin. But you are good looking so maybe you can find another." Sakura said trying to change the topic.

"Well, if I am good looking, why did he broke off?" she asked again.

"Maybe he needs time and space." Sakura answered.

"Why?" karin asked again.

'This girl really getting on my nerves.' Sakura thought.

"I don't know karin. I don't know." she said as her patience is wearing thin. Good thing is that she stop bubbling and asking about Sasuke because if she doesn't stop, maybe karin will be knock unconscious now. They reached the hospital and Sakura was drag inside her office.

"Sakura! You didn't tell us earlier. Why?" Tenten asked as she eyed my belly.

"Well, that is why Sasuke told the guys.'' Sakura said.

"So, what month are you now?" Ino asked.

"6th month." Sakura answered.

"Oh Sakura, you really have to be careful." Ino said as she rub my belly carefully.

"Yeah, I'll do my job but try not to over do it." I said to them.

"We promise to keep it secret." Ino said as Tenten nod.

What Sakura and the girls didn't know is that Karin is listening from behind the door. She is really mad. She felt like strangling someone.

'Well that is the reason. Now my questions are answered. You bitch! You don't deserve him.' Karin thought as she walk away from Sakura's office.

Right now, Karin wanted to think of what she have just heard. While Sakura still doesn't know the danger she will meet after this day.

Sorry have to cut it for now. Whoopss, Karin knew! Whoa, what is she planning? Tune in to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

So guys, this is another chapter. hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters in this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 9: The proposal and the news**

It is already 7 in the morning when Sakura woke up. Sasuke is gone already, he left a note on the table that says, he will be back after sunset. She just take her breakfast and change her clothes to her medic clothes. She just walk down the street when Amy stop her.

"Sakura-san, it's nice to see you again." the fakeness of her nice tone is evident.

"Yeah, well same to you." she just replied.

"I do believe we have some matters to talk about." Amy said as she drag Sakura on the cafeteria.

They are the only person in the cafeteria that time.

"So, I heard that you and Sasuke-kun were engage, is that true?" she asked as her voice is still faking the niceness in her tone of voice.

"Well, that is not true. It's just the rumors. Besides, if I do engage with Sasuke-kun, where's the ring? I don't have any jewelries as you can see." Sakura answered calmly.

"Then, is he your new boyfriend?" Amy asked again.

"No, he never asked me to be his girl. Were just friends." Sakura answered.

"Okay, that's all Sakura-san." Amy said as she bid her good bye.

She went to the hospital and do her job there. She's not using the chakra as she said the last time because it can harm her and the life inside her so she is just using it if it is needed. As she walk in another ward of the hospital, she bumped into karin.

"Oh, I'm so..."

"Next time, watch where you going bitch." karin said then walk away. Sakura just stood there, shock at what her co-worker just said. Karin is fuming with anger as far as she can see. She just shrug it for now, maybe karin is tired and still cannot accept the fact that Sasuke and her just brake up without any valid reason. That is what Sakura thought. But oh boy she is wrong.

After finishing her duty, someone give her a letter. She read the letter.

_Sakura,_

_I want you to come to the cliff okay? Just go there now. Really this is mportant. If you are reading this now, please go there now but do not run okay._

_I want you to follow these steps okay. If you can already see the cliff, there is a man standing a few feet away. Just tell him your name and he'll lead you here._

_Just follow what he says._

After Sakura read the letter, she immediatly walk in the cliff. A few feet away, she saw a man and she approach him.

"Sakura." She said. 

"Close your eyes and follow me." he said. she close her eyes and let him lead her to the cliff. When she felt the cliff, he told her to open her eyes. When she open her eyes, she only saw dark in the cliff and when she look down, she only saw the konoha village. She frowned. Then, a few minutes later, a voice speak.

"One time, you told me that you wanted a starry night. But you said that you can only see so many stars in star village." the male voice said. "I can't give you a starry field so I just make one." after he said that, something lit up from the top. When she look up, she saw the little lights twinkling above her just like stars. She is nearly crying already when Sasuke walk in front of her.

"And the last time I remembered, I told you about the girl whom I told you no one can replace." he said as she just nod. "Well, that girl is just the right one for me." when he said that, she immediately frown.

"Then why did you brought me here? I mean what is so special?" she asked still not getting who the girl is.

"Sakura...the girl is just standing right in front of me." when it all finally clicked in her mind, the only word she said is...

"Oh.." she felt utterly stupid that day.

"I will really be happy if you will be Uchiha Sakura now and forever." he said as he open the box and the silver ring is shinning. She can't form any word so she just dumbly nod at him. He hugged her and she hug back. Sakura is so happy because today is the day when the man she always love tell her that she is irreplacable in his heart and propose to her to be with him for the rest of her life. But happiness always have sadness after right?

A few feet away from the cliff three woman were watching from different place.

"That bitch..." karin said

"...is really..." Amy said

"..going down to hell." Hayaka said.

"That bitch, I will kill you for this." Amy said to her self as she walk away.

"I don't care if the konoha will punish me for this, but I am willing to kill you and that baby of yours." Karin said as she walk away.

"You don't deserve Sasuke-kun. He's mine!" Hayaka said as she fumingly walk away.

Karin go to the hospital.

**Karin's POV**

I don't know what Sasuke see's in that whore but one thing is for sure, they wouldn't like it if I tell the story about Sakura pregnant. When I saw some chitty chatty nurses, I immediately walk up to them and told them the story.

"Hey karin, what's up?" the nurse said.

"I just got a juicy info." I said as I sit beside the head nurse.

"So, what do you know, spill." the head nurse said.

"Did you know that Sakura-sempai is pregnant?" I said as the head nurse gasped in surprise.

"Really, how did you know?" the nurse said as I smirked.

"Well, I just heard the doctors and Sakura-sempai talk about the baby." I said.

'So, do you know who is the father?" the head nurse asked.

"Sasuke-kun is the father." I said.

"The Uchiha prodigy? that is no wonder because they are living on the same house." the head nurse said.

"But come to think of it guys, they weren't even in a relationship so maybe they just tried it for fun." I said as the nurses think about what I just told them.

"Isn't it disgusting? She just let him do it with her." I said.

'Well yeah that is probably disgusting." the nurse said. I smirked in satisfaction when Sakura and Sasuke walk in the hospital.

"Sakura-sempai, can I ask you something?" the nurse said as I watch in amusement.

"Is it true that you're pregnant?" the nurse asked. I can see Sakura look at Sasuke who just look back.

"Well...you see...I"

"Yes she is." Sasuke answered for her. "Why is there a problem about my fiance being pregnant because of our love? I think nothing is wrong in there." Sasuke said as he glared at the nurses who were gaping at him.

I sighed in defeat, I know that if they asked for the ring, they would probably show it for proof.

"Then, we wanna see the ring." The head nurse said as she stand up. Sakura raise her hand and show them that ring. Everybody fell silent. I get out of the sight before I get trouble. I kicked the stone that was on my way. I really can't stand that fact that Sasuke just told them he love Sakura and in front of many people he confessed that.

Right now, I really want to kill the whore. Even if I will have to be jailed in konoha's assylum, I don't care. As long as I can kill that whore.

End of Karin's POV

Right now, everybody knew about the couple's little secret. The konoha village acknowledge and accept the fact that Sakura bear the Uchiha clan's heir or heiress. For now, they still don't know the trouble that will come along with them. Right now, the three girls who wanted Sasuke is still trying to do a plot to get him away from Sakura.

Oppss..have to cut it for now. What is the girls trying to do? Will they succeed? Find out by tuning in.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chappy for you guys! Hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 10: Karin's plan in action**

Sakura sighed as she felt something shift beside her. She felt a strong arms that wraps possessively in her waist. She just snuggle to the warmth that it gives off when she realize that a thing doesn't have heat and arms. Her eyes flew open only to see a smirking Sasuke. She doesn't remember what happened yesterday.

"Sasuke-kun? Did I just passed out yesterday?" she asked as she eyed the smirking Uchiha.

"Yeah. The doctor said that you shouldn't be working too much." Sasuke said as he stoked Sakura's cheeks.

"I didn't use my chakra." she said.

"No, you didn't use but that doesn't mean you will use too much of your physical force. If you do that, you will just harm the baby and you." he said as he sit up and lean on the head board of the bed. Sakura lay her head on his lap as he stroke her hair.

"Fine, I will really won't work much." Sakura said as she rub her hands together with his.

"That's good." he said as he comb Sakura's hair by his fingers.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think your past girls will try to...well, um never mind." she said as she couldn't find a right word to describe what she is trying to say.

"Will try what?" he asked in curiousity.

"Never mind. Don't mind it anymore." she said as she sigh.

"If they touch you or hurt you Sakura, just tell me and they will all be burn to hell." he said with a scary voice that could hear the murderous intent. Sakura just laugh at hearing this.

"Don't worry, I won't let them touch the baby. They have to knock me first before they can do that. But sure, I'll tell you if they are trying to do something to me." Sakura said as she pinch Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke just snorted at the action she made. She just smiled knowing what he really wanted. She peck his lips and she get up, leaving the stubborn Uchiha smiling.

She did her morning routine and prepare their breakfast. She called Sasuke when the breakfast is ready.

"I wonder Sasuke-kun, who told the nurses that I am pregnant?" she asked as she bite another piece of her bread.

"Maybe someone who eavesdropped at your door." he said as he look at Sakura.

"In the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah, may be someone really listened to you as you talk with the girls." he said as he eat his tomato sandwich.

"What, someone passes by and accidentally hears this matter?" she asked as she eat another bread.

"No, what I mean is that, someone put her ears on your door and listen to what you are saying." he said as Sakura just nod. Maybe is their best answer for now.

Sasuke walk Sakura to the hospital. When they bid their goodbyes, Sakura is dragged immediatley by Karin inside the hospital.

"Sakura-sempai, there's a patient needing your help. He got serious wounds and it won't stop bleeding." karin said as Sakura think.

"Is the other doctors around?" Sakura asked as she put her medic coat.

"Only you can heal the man. The others were busy in operating and doing some closing of wounds of the patients." karin said as she inwardly smirked.

' I know you will never turn your back on helping.' karin thought.

"Where is he?" Sakura asked as karin predicted. Karin lead her to the emergency room. When they get in there, the man is indeed, looks like dying already. Sakura's hand glower as she put it in the mans wounds, stitching up the skin and the blood vessels that has been cut. She knows that anytime she would collapse because of what she is doing right now. The mans cuts is already sealed and just leave faint marks of the scars. The man is already safe from harm.

After doing it, Sakura collapsed on the floor. Karin just stood there then walk away. The last thing Sakura saw is the closing door and the world suddenly went black.

When she woke up, she could see Sasuke with a bowl of ramen in his hand.

"I told you not to use that chakra. You should just pass that to others." Sasuke scolded.

"But, no one can help him except me because karin said that I am the only doctor that is available that time." Sakura said as she sit up.

"Karin told you what?" he asked as his anger flared up in his voice.

"She told me that I am the only doctor available that day." she said as she look at the ramen.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are free that time. They were just in their office that time. It's their little break." Sasuke explained.

"You mean, they were just at the office that time?" she asked.

"Yeah, karin could just tell them." he said as he eat his own bowl of ramen.

"I swear to God Sasuke-kun, she told me that the girls were busy." Sakura said as she eat her food.

"I'll be back Sakura." he said as he left the bowl.

Sasuke look at every ward he see. He is finding karin for some little talk.

"Sasuke-kun?" Karin called from behind. He turned around to find karin looking at him.

"I know you're the one who spill the news of her being pregnant." Sasuke said as he take a step forward, intimidating the girl in front of him.

"W-what are you talking about Sasuke-kun?"

"That is Uchiha-san to you karin. You don't own me. What are you trying to do huh? Trying to kill my fiance by making her do the things she isn't suppose to do?" he asked as he hold her neck.

"Sasuke-ku..n let go...of me." karin choked out as she gasped for air.

'Listen karin, you maybe thinking that killing my unborn child is good, but think twice before doing it. Maybe you'll regret it later." he said as he let go of her neck.

"What is she to you? What did you see in her that I don't have? What did she do to make you love her? Why her?" karin asked as she massage her neck. The Uchiha stop in his tracks then turn again to karin.

"What is she to me? She is the girl whom I cared for, I love her. I saw her compassion and kind heart that I didn't saw in all of you. She didn't do anything to make me love her. She deserves love for she is a caring person. And you asked why her? I love her for who really she is karin so don't try to do something that you might regret." he said and continue to walk back inside Sakura's ward.

"What took you so long?" she asked as she eyed him.

"Just have a little talk with a friend." he answered as he continue to eat his bowl of ramen.

Meanwhile...

Karin already straightened herself, she is beyond angry right now. She is now losing sanity. She really wanted to get Sasuke and do every possible ways to get him even if she has to kill. Yes--she is now obssessed with the Uchiha like the other fangirls of Sasuke.

"That girl needs to be wipe off from the picture." karin thought as she smirked evilly. She went inside the medicine stock room were all of the prescripted medicines of the doctors were there. She looked at the medicines and the drugs in the shelf.

"Let's see what can kill you... Ah..this one can." she said to herself as she get the bottle. She laughed as she made her way to the medical cabinet where the injections were placed.

"Killing the mother is also killing the baby so all I need to do is kill her now by giving this." she thought as she fill the injection with the liquid.

The next day, Sasuke visited Sakura in her ward. Everything is normal so he just try to wake up his cherry blossom.

"Sakura...Wake up, I cooked our breakfast." he said as he slightly shaking her shoulders. She didn't respond.

"Sakura...You need to eat breakfast okay? So wake up now." he said when he noticed something. He layed Sakura on the bed and look at her. She looks like she wasn't breathing anymore. Then, the ecg suddenly alarmed at her heart rate. Sasuke paled. He suddenly shouted to the doctors. Hinata and Ino run in their friends ward and checked on Sakura.

"She's in danger, her breathing is slow and so is her heart. We need to put her in the emergency room." Ino said as they called for the nurses and help them put Sakura to the stretcher. They immediatley entered her inside the E.R. Sasuke waited outside the door hoping that she and the baby will be alright. Right now, he's emotions were to take over him but he still refuse. He knows where to take his anger on.

OOOPPPSSS...have to cut it for now. OMG! What did karin injected to her? Will she survive? Is Sasuke going to kill karin? Tune in to find out more.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter for you guys.. hope you enjoy reading...

**disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 11: The drug and the effect**

_Flashback:_

_Karin walk inside the ward of Sakura while everyone is on their vacant time. This is her night shift so she can reason that she is just taking the vital signs of the patients in case someone might see her. She silently tip toed inside the ward as she grinned like an idiot. She opened the tip of the injection. When she is close enough, Sakura woke up._

_"Karin? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her eyes._

_"Well, you need to take this medicine Sakura-san." she said in her medic tone._

_"I don't need medicine cause as you can see, I am pregnant Karin. I need to heal naturally not by medicines." Sakura said._

_"Now, now don't question me Sakura-san. You need this to be healed immediately." Karin said as she neared the injection._

_"What is that?" Sakura asked, slightly scared of the thing karin is holding._

_"This? I told you, this is a medicine." karin said as Sakura pushed her away._

_"Go away!" she raised her tone slight._

_"That is not how you will obey to your doctor Sakura-san." karin said._

_"Is this woman lost her mind?" Sakura thought as she fight karin. When she stretched her arms to punch karin in the face, Karin took this chance to inject the medicine._

_"What the fuck did you inject to me?" Sakura asked as she tried to stand but failed._

_"That is benzodiazepines." Karin said as she eyed Sakura with hate._

_"A t-tranquilizer? Why?" Sakura asked as she just put her hand to where karin injected the injection._

_"Well, I want you to sleep in peace Sakura-san with your baby. I think the baby will like to be in peace right." Karin said with a sickening smile._

_"Your insane! Your trying to kill the innocent." Sakura said to karin as she felt a little fatigue._

_"Innocent?? That child will never be innocent because that life inside you is the result of you, sleeping with him." Karin said angrily._

_"You shouldn't do this karin. You are risking another life for your selfishness." Sakura said trying hard not to pant._

_"Selfishness? I am never selfish Sakura, you are the selfish one. You get his love without any effort, while me? I just can get his attention by giving my body to him. He even scream your name while we were doing somethings inside his room. You, ALWAYS YOU! Your not special but why you!?" Karin said as her tears flows down on her cheek._

_"Look karin, I am not selfish. I never told him about our child but it looks like, he is really destined to know that we have a child. I am never selfish karin. I give him to all of you. I can hear you all moaning as he fuck you all in his room. Is that selfish? I give him to you freely even though I know I would be hurt. Is that selfish?" Sakura said in a low one as she started to feel dizzy. _

_Sakura started to feel that her eyes were being heavy lidded until she fell asleep. Karin just watch as she fell asleep. Karin chuckled._

_"Well, goodnight and have the worst nightmare bitch." she said as she leave._

_End of the flashback_

"Benzodiazepines" Ino said to Sasuke.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke asked.

"This is known as tranquilizers. Looks like someone injected Sakura with this drug." Ino said as she frown.

"What are the effects?" Sasuke asked.

"Shallow breathing, fatigue, disorientation and dilated pupils. Can also slow breathing and heart which can lead to...death."

"She's dying?" he asked in low tone voice as his bangs covers his eyes.

"No, she is not dying. It's a good thing you came earlier than late cause if you come late, maybe she's in somewhere we can't reach now." Ino said. He sighed in relief.

"How about the baby?" he asked.

"The baby is...fine too. I'm just worried that maybe this drug will have a side effect on the baby so just try to pray he will be born normal." Ino said.

"He?" Sasuke asked, intrigued about why did Ino tell him he.

"You have a baby boy Sasuke. Looks like the Uchiha clan is now restored huh." Ino said as she walk away. Sasuke just smiled in relief and in happiness.

The days of Sakura's staying at hospital become weeks until it turn into another month. She still didn't wake up.

"Ino, why Sakura still didn't wake up?" Sasuke asked, getting impatient.

"Relax Sasuke, that is another effect of that tranquilizer. She is overdosed by that drug so it will really take long for her to recover and wake up from her slumber." Ino explained. "Just try to be with her incase she wake up. At least your the only person she can say she can lean on to." Ino said with a wink. Sasuke walk back to the ward when he bumped into someone.

"I'm so so---"

"You shouldn't say that to me. You should say that to Sakura" he said as he eyed her. 

"Where do you think your going huh? Running away from your mess? you almost killed Sakura and i cannot forgive you for that. Look at what the hell you have done. She's still not waking. It's your goddamn fault! If she never wake up, I'll hunt you down. Mark my word." he said and proceed to Sakura's ward.

karin stood there, shock as ever. The threat to her make her want to leave the village, not caring if she will be abducted or declared as missing ninja as long as she is away from konoha. She run, she already planned to leave. She didn't care anymore if the village will declared her as traitor or a missing nin as long as she is away from the angry Uchiha. Now, she fully understand that Sasuke is really in love with Sakura. That she really is the one he wanted from the start. That she is the only one who really can handle him. That she is the only one who can understand him. That she really is the one who will never turn her back to him. Now, Karin realized that her wanting for Sasuke is just a fling and nothing more.

Meanwhile...

Amy is standing at the door of Sakura's ward. She can see Sasuke's face, worried as ever. She still wanted Sasuke so she will try her plan but not as violent as karin's plan. She has her own plans in her mind. Right now, all she need to do is to be with the Uchiha and lend her shoulders. She walk inside.

"Uchiha-san, how is Sakura-san doing?" Amy asked as she faked her worry.

"She's fine, it's just she's still not waking up." he answered.

"What happened to the baby?" Amy asked as she sit closer to the Uchiha.

"The baby is fine." he said as he stroked Sakura's hand.

"You know, one day or maybe soon she will wake up." Amy said as she look at Sakura.

"Yeah, I hope she would wake up soon." Sasuke said.

"I know she would, just be patient." Amy said as she patted Sasuke's back softly.

"You are a good friend." he said as he give her a smile that any girls would make swooning over him. She tried to not do that in which she succeed.

"Oh, it's nothing. If you need any help, I am just here." Amy said then walk out.

Amy could feel herself a bit down.

"He just think of me as a friend." Amy thought. "Seriously, what did he see in that pink haired freak?"

Amy couldn't help but feel a little bit sad.

"What is wrong with me? Did my looks didn't look good? What? Did he want pink hair?"

She is just confused about him. She couldn't help but envy Sakura. Cause Sakura is the main reason why she is now like this: Obsessed and hoping high for the man she loved.

Oppss...gotta cut the story... What will Amy do about her plan? Will Sakura wake up already? Tune in to find out more.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another chappy for you guys. Hope you guys enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any characters of this story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 12: Amy's on the go**

It's been two months since that incident happened, but still Sakura refuse to wake up. Ino just said to the angry Uchiha not to lose hope because right now, only Sakura can decide for her body cause she is the one who's not waking. Sasuke feels very guilty about what happened to Sakura. He is the reason why she suffers this situation where in he felt so hopeless and useless. If he didn't become a player, may be this girls were not going to try doing mean things to her. He thinks that this is the way God will be punishing him. He deserve it, every bit of it. He wanted to shout his anger. He want to take it all off, he want to release his anger. He is frustrated to himself.

"If only I just told her my feelings and not me being a jerk and plays with other girls, maybe were happy now. All of this things that I did, I must be paying it now. God must be really hated me." he thought. He felt someone come in the ward.

"Uchiha-san, I brought Sakura-san some fruits." Amy said as another fakeness in the nice voice is evident.

"Thank you, We really appreciated your gifts." he said as he stroke her knuckles.

"It's nothing Uchiha-san." she said as she blush. Really, at the back of her mind she just screamed this ' I only do this for Sasuke-kun'

"I wonder when will she wake up. Her due date will be in the next month." He said as he held Sakura's hands and rub it lightly.

"She'll wake up, just wait for her. I know she will." Amy said as she masked the jealousy by cheering Sasuke.

"I hope she would open her eyes later or right now." Sasuke said as he just stroke Sakura's cheeks affectionately. Amy pry her gaze away from the two.

"Really, what kind of spell or jutsu did Sakura bitch used on him?" Amy thought as she look again at Sasuke.

"Sakura...can you at least...wake up for me?" he asked as he didn't notice Amy to leave.

"Why it just need to be her!!?? Why not me? What is missing? Why is she that special? That girl was the girl I was taunting when we were 7 when we are still at the academy. She used to be one of Sasuke's fan girl too. But of all of the fan girls, why did we lose him to that wide forehead freak? Why her?" Amy thought as a single tear made it's way down her face. She really wanted Sasuke so badly so she will do anything just to get him for sure.

It is another week when Sakura wake up. Sasuke is still sleeping so she just move from her place slightly so that the Uchiha wouldn't wake up. Sakura is glad that Sasuke is guarding her. She drink the glass of water that is on the night stand beside her bed. When Sasuke stirred, he immediately woke up.

"Sakura!" he hugged her tight but a little gentle because of her belly.

"I'm afraid that night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as he let the Uchiha engulf her with the hug.

"Shhh...You don't have to be afraid anymore. I am here with him." Sasuke said refering the him to the baby.

"Him?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Ino said that the baby will be a boy." Sakura's eyes lit up with happiness.

"That's good Sasuke-kun." she said as her eyes were filled with emotions. Sasuke gave her a peck in the lips as he told her that he will just get some ramen.

Ino walk in to her ward.

"Ino, how was it going?" Sakura asked.

"The hospital is fine Sakura. The baby of yours is also fine. Just that if he will be born, I think the effect of the drug that has been given to you may affect the kid in the future. Just hope and pray that he will be normal." Ino said to her pink haired friend.

"Oh, I guess I have to pray that nothing will be abnormal to him." she said. Just then, Amy walk in the ward.

"Oh, good morning Sakura-san, Ino-san, it's a lovely morning and sure gives a good news." Amy said faking a smile.

"Well, gotta go Sakura, I don't want to be late." Ino said as she bid her goodbye. Amy and I were just having a staring contest. After a minute of silence, she spoke up.

"Well, thank God that you already woke up from your deep slumber." Amy said as she look at Sakura. Just then Sasuke walk in.

"Hey, you just come by?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, just giving these flowers and fruits. Gotta go," she said then she walk away.

"She's the one who give me this?" she asked as she point at the fruits.

"Yeah." he answered. She nod her head. " You can be released by this coming afternoon so I'll just fix up your room." with that he bid his goodbye.

They spend their time after her rest buying their child's clothes and things. This day is so wonderful for them, they were both excited which leads to one, dropping our guards down. they never knew that they still have an attack, coming from that Amy girl.

It's being another month, Sakura's due date will be anytime soon. Sakura started to have leg cramps and back pains but usually they were going away so fast. But this week, Sakura didn't feel like walking or anything.

"Hey, you alright?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"I feel the pain again." Sakura said as Sasuke frown.

"Sakura, we don't have anything to make that pain go away so just try my pain killer okey?" as he said that, he pressed his lips on hers which soothes her senses. She giggled in between their kisses on how Sasuke's antics worked a little bit. Just then, the door bell rang. Sasuke cursed under his breath and told Sakura that he will just strangle the interruptor. She just giggled and let him go to the door.

She is nearly closing her eyes when she suddenly heard a thump and moaning.

"Is someone hurt?" she asked herself. then she heard moaning and and more thumps. Finally fed up with the sound and to make sure that someone is not hurt, she stand up though her legs and back hurts. When she walk in the living room, she saw the most hurtful event that she could ever see. Her eyes widen in disbelief. Amy is on top of Sasuke while they were half naked. When Sasuke saw the smirk Amy was giving, that's when he realized that Sakura is there. He pushed Amy and walk in front of Sakura and tried to hold her hand but the said girl just yanked her hand.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me Uchiha! It's over this is over." she said as she pull the ring out of her finger and throw it in front of him. She ran outside, it was snowing and yet she didn't care if her body hurts or she can get cold, she might catch a flu, right now she wants to numb the feeling. Then she felt the pain in her abdomen go worse and it was in real excruciating pain until she felt her self get wet. She realized that her water just broke. She panicked, she can't walk to the hospital anymore. Then, she heard Sasuke's voice then she felt him come closer, He picked her up in bridal style and run to the hospital as fast as he could.

The nurses immediately put her to the stretcher and they put her in the emergency room. Sasuke waited outside. He placed his hands on his face.

_flashback:_

_When he left Sakura in the room, he groaned before he opened he door._

_"Whoever this man is I'm going to strangle him to death." he thought as he opened the door, only to find Amy with her trench coat._

_"Can I come in?" she said as the Uchiha motioned for her to come in. When the Uchiha turned around for a moment, Amy take off he coat only to reveal a lacy bra and a pink thong. When the Uchiha turned, she lunged her self in him and kissed him on the lips. The Uchiha was not responding to the kiss but still keep their lips contacted as Amy unclasped her bra which is strapless. When the Uchiha is now getting angry, he pushed her off. _

_"Amy, I am already engage and I don't love you." he said as he tried to pry the girl away from him._

_"I don't care." then she lunged again and that is when Sakura saw their position. Amy give a smirk which give him the clue who was standing in front of them. When Sakura left, Sasuke cannot be describe as only angry but much worse. He is now felt like using the curse seal to the girl to intimidate the rest of her life and never face the sunrise. the deadly aura that Sasuke was giving off is too much for the girl in front of him._

_"You... If anything happens something bad to Sakura or the baby, never live to this village anymore. Because if I ever saw your face again, I will burn you to hells domain!" he threated. The girl gulp and nod and run away. He followed Sakura after it._

_end of the flashback_

Now, here he is again... waiting at the hospital, worried as always. He never get even a wink of sleep. He stayed up until the doctor came out

"Mr. Uchiha, we did everything we can but...The child cannot really live for long. We tried to revive him but hes heart failed him. We were truly sorry." the doctor said.

Everything in Sasuke's world fall down when he heard the news.

OOOPPSSS!!!! cut for now. OMG BABY DIED... What happened to Sakura while inside the E.R? What's the whole story? tune in to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

So here's another one, this is the story inside the Emergency room. hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer: I o not own naruto or any characters of this story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 13: Hayaka's plan and the baby**

_flashback:_

_Sakura was told to push so that the baby would come out. She pushed and pushed, repeated that process for many times until she felt something slide out. The doctors were in a panic state because they said the baby is not breathing. Sakura's eyes widens._

_"Is this what Ino told about the effect of the drug?" _

_They repeat the process of pumping into the baby's heart but nothing seems to make the child live._

_"I'm sorry Ms. haruno, we did our best. He's not breathing anymore." the doctor said gently and sadly. Sakura screamed, they just let her till she got tired. They placed her in another room._

_Meanwhile..._

_The doctor give the dead child to Hayaka._

_"Poor kid, your mother should die not you. Your mother's a bitch." Hayaka said as she will put the baby in the big container when suddenly, the boy cried. Hayaka nearly drop the child when she heard it._

_"Oh my freaking God! You look like your father a lot! Except that you have the green eyes your evil mom has. Oh my, what a sweet proposition you can make" Hayaka said as she grinned evilly when suddenly the door flew open._

_"Hayaka-chan, we need to go." Amy said as fear is evident on her voice._

_"Why?" Hayaka asked as she craddle the baby._

_"Who's that baby?" Amy asked as she pointed the sleeping bundle._

_"This is Uchiha, Sasuke's heir." Hayaka said as her sister's fear became more evident._

_"Come on, were going away from this village with that cutie. Sasuke-kun is now really royally pissed off so come on, let's go away and never return." Amy said as she drag her sister with Sasuke's kid. They use the backdoors of the hospital so that they can escape Uchiha's wrath and Sakura's unmerciful strenght. They ran away, never bothered looking what will be the effect of them going away with Sasuke's kid._

_end of flashback_

Sasuke get inside Sakura's new room. They were silent, neither one can talk.

"Sakura... How are you feeling?" he asked. She just give him a cold stare and stared again at the ceiling. He feel so down, he felt like strangling someone.

"No one to be blamed. Your free again Uchiha. That's what you wanted right? Freedom. Now your free, will you just leave me alone." she said coldly.

"It's all my fault Sakura, I know that, but please don't do this to me." he pleaded.

"Don't do what?" she snarled

"Don't push me away Sakura, your my brink of sanity right now. Your the one I'm still cling on to." he said as he grab her hand.

"Let go of me." she said harshly.

They stayed like that for months, days and weeks. when Sakura is discharged at the hospital, she never eaten a food. she didn't even bother to sleep. She just stared at the wall all day long. At night, Sasuke would just dissolve the food pills in Sakura's water because only water is what Sakura's only dinner, lunch or breakfast. she's not the best friend he knew back then. This girl in front of him was a woman who needs love, care and the feeling of being safe.

Two night's later, Sakura is sobbing again from her nightmares. Sasuke find this moment heart wreching especially the woman he love was also in pain that he knows he can't cure. He just hug the struggling kunoichi. Surely, he knows if this will continue, he too will broke down.

A week later, Sakura is declared as missing ninja, she ran off the village. Anbu's were trying to find her but failed. Sasuke is once again left alone. He finds himself drowning to the darkness again. The darkness that he never felt when he was with sakura, but now his light was gone...he is again, eaten up by darkness. He is once again, the cold Uchiha they knew. He is now merciless in killing enemies and criminals. He's slaughtering, not ordinary killing. Naruto says to the godaime that let him be that way. 'That is the only way he can leashed out his anger and the feeling of guilt' naruto defended Sasuke.

Meanwhile...

Sakura just go to the place where she wanted to start a new life. The star village. She wants the village so much. She remembered the day when Sasuke proposed to her. She was beyond happy back then. Then those bitches started to bitch around and fight for their love that somehow, not as true as her love for him. Then this karin, who should be blamed for the baby's death give her a shot of that tranquilizer which effectively kills the baby. Then, this bitch, realizing that Sasuke will never like her go away when this Amy suddenly interrupt them from kissing and then she kiss him after she walk in. And her ever so faithful fiance just didn't do anything.

How cruel life is for her. She is so sweet for them to just let her suffer like that. now, this time, no more Uchiha to be commotion about, no more Sakura medic around, no more girl talk with my best buddies. this is just plain simple life.

When she reached her apartment, it was just as big as her last apartment. When she looked at the windows outside, the girl will just sigh and remember when they were at konoha. Being with Sasuke when they are still okay gives her most of her happy memories in konnoha.

Sakura woke up by the sound of a knock.

"Yes?" she asked as she is going to open the door. She was surprised and angered to see Amy standing right in front of her.

" Look, I think we've got to discuss something. We are going to give you someone that should be with you since birth." Amy said as sakura got interested.

"So, who are you telling me exactly?" Sakura asked as they went to Amy and Hayaka's apartment.

"First, I need you to listen okay? What happened the day when you saw us. It was just me who wanted it. He pushed me away but I didn't let him go away. I'm so sorry about that. I am really being selfish that time. Next, this is it. Slap me if you want. Your son is alive. we keep him here so that Hayaka can have something to blockmail the Uchiha ." Amy said as I stand up and my hands move up then slap at her face hard.

"You three destroyed my life. You three almost killed me. You three's selfishness brought you this far. Now what about me? Do you think I can live normally? How can I tell the father that his son is alive?" her voice was so fierce and harsh that the girl in front of her flinch..

"Here is your son, he is only 4 months old." Amy said as she handed the baby. Sakura look at the baby boy.

"He looked like his father." sakura examined.

"Go now before my sister arrives." amy said as she shove her out of the door.

Now sakura has her baby will she come back? What will be sasuke's reaction? Tune in.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, here's another chapter...Hope you will enjoy this By the way, thanks for the reviews. I am really happy that you really are giving time in reading my story to the end. Well I think I'll make two more chapters so this is still not the end.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 14: After years**

It's been years since the incident happened. Sakura is now living peacefully with her son Yuki. She named her son Yuki because he is born on winter. He is already 8 years old and such a fast learner. They still live in Star village since there are still no threats in that place.

Sasuke on the other hand become an anbu captain in konoha. He become cold hearted again especially at killing the enemies. Sasuke's cold exterior make others flinch and can't talk to him. But if you look at him inside, he's just missing the girl he often dreamed to come back. He's just longing for the girl.

Naruto on the other hand also become an anbu. He never stop telling Tsunade to find Sakura at any cost. Of course no one give up in the village cause Sakura is the most and the best reliable Doctor and kunoichi in konoha. After all, she's the Godaime's apprentice that's why they never stop finding her. Naruto spend most of his days with Sasuke even if he knows that the raven haired shinobi will just ignore everything that he'll say. He pitied Sasuke for this situation. He never knew that Sasuke will be this sad and lonely.

Meanwhile...

Hayaka is still fuming about what her sister did. She is now beyond insane. She even killed her sister so now, she is finding the pink haired kunoichi and the little boy. She is searching every place but failed. She still doesn't give up because she promised that she'll kill that woman and live with Sasuke. Insane, right?

This day is so special for the black haired shinobi because this is the day of his birth. But the raven haired didn't treat this day as special but just an ordinary day.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto called as Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"Happy birthday!" The energetic blond greeted.

"Hn." he answered then continue his stroll.

"Hey, aren't you happy? Because this day suppose to be special?" When Naruto said this, he stop in his tracks and answered in a fierce tone.

"Happy? I'll be really happy if you leave me alone. Maybe this day will be special." Sasuke said as he walk to the cliff.

"Sasuke...Just hold on. I know that Sakura is just out there." Naruto said as he walk away.

Sasuke just sat there in silence. He remember the day when he was with Sakura. That was his unforgettable memories. He still remember his 20th birthday.(A/N: Sasuke is 19 when he come back while Sakura is 18 okey? That's all.)

_flashback:_

_He is sitting at the cliff, waiting for Sakura. Sakura said that he should wait for her because she's just going to get something. Finally, after an hour she did come back._

_"Finally." he said grumpily._

_"Sasuke-kun, Happy birthday!" she greeted happily as she place down the cake in between them._

_"That's what you get?" he asked as a tug on his lips were forming._

_"Yeah, well I know you don't want sweets but still, It's birthday right? Birthdays need cakes." she said as he blow the candle._

_"Thank you." he said as Sakura just grin._

_"Hehe...I chose that because it's full of chocolates. Its black forest you know." She said as she slice the cake and give them both._

_"You really like sweets don't you?" he asked as he bite one of his spoonful cake._

_"Of course. They are so yummy." she said as she look at the sky._

_"Hey, you got an icing." he said pointing the icing. _

_"Where?" she asked as she wipe the icing but still miss the spot. Sasuke shook his head and leaned closer. He wipe the icing. Then unconcsiously, they started to lean closer until their lips met. She's sweet because of the cake that they were eating. When they pulled away, Sakura blushed furiously while Sasuke panted and blushed faintly._

_"Hey, maybe your the only sweet that I will put in exception." he said in a joking tone but deep down, he really mean it. Sakura just smack his arms and blushed more._

_"Hn." she mocked as she look at the village._

_They spend the rest of the day at the cliff._

_end of the flashback_

"Why won't you come back?" he asked to the wind as he look down.

"Uchiha, the godaime wishes to see you." Neji said and walk away. Sasuke just teleport to the hokages office.

"Uchiha, I want you to go in Rain village. I have a little surprise for you." the godaime said.

"I need to assassinate someone?" he asked in a deadpanned voice.

"No, you don't have to. Just spy on the address that I give to you okay? Good luck." she said as the Uchiha left immediately." And, be happy now." the busty blond said as she drink her sake.

Sasuke just went home and change into his uniform and leap outside konoha's gates. He knows this will be a long journey so he just camp somewhere hidden.

Meanwhile...

Sakura and Yuki need to go away from Star village because they knew already what Hayaka did to her sister.

"Okaa-san, are we there yet?" he asked as her mother look at the village.

"Yeah, so stop asking sweetie and let's just walk in so we can rest okay?" Sakura said to her son. He just nod and smiled. They walk in the village of Rain and go to the address.

When they reach it, the kid is happy because it's near the cliff and the view looks so fascinating.

"I think you'll like it here than Star village." Sakura said as they sit on the grass.

"Okaa-san, when will I meet Tou-san?" yuki asked as his mother stiffen.

"I-I don't know. May be soon." she said as she look at the sky.

"Kaa-san you always tell me soon. How soon?" he asked as he look at his mother.

"So soon, just wait." Sakura answered.

What they both know is that they will really meet all too soon. Sakura just left her son and clean their room.

**Yuki's POV**

I really want to meet my father. The only thing I know from him is that he just look exactly like me and he is a great shinobi. I wonder why kaa-san never talk about him much. I know that she miss my father because she never sop crying at night while sleeping and saying a name that I can't hear very well because she said it so slow and in a low tone. I want to tell Tou-san that kaa-san miss him so much that she cried every night. Maybe Tou-san can do something to make kaa-san stop crying at night and be happy. I really want her to be happy. I think I need to see him so that we could all be together and live peacefully.

I want them to be together like a normal family would. But kaa-san said that they will soon. But kaa-san always said soon, I don't know how soon is that. Sometimes, I hate to make this thought cross my mind but I always thought of this, Is my father died already? Is that the reason why? I'm not saying that I am losing hope and I'm not trusting kaa-san's word but still, I'm just wondering.

end of the pov

meanwhile...

Sasuke already reach the gates of Rain village. He is now finding the house that he should be spying. The godaime said that she have a surprise for him so he thought ' what could that be?'

The house can't be easily find because it was on the outskirt of the village where in no one really went. He inspect every number of the houses but he didn't find the house.

Still, he didn't give up because that is his mission right? He search the houses until he went to the forest at night and train there.

He is aiming at the tree when he saw a tiny light coming from the other side. He become curious so he went there. He masked his chakra and stealthily search where the light is coming from.

He see a house and a cliff. He look around, maybe this is the house that he's been looking for. He look at the cliff,it reminds him of the cliff where Sakura and him were spending time together. Then he saw a boy outside, sitting at the ground while looking at the sky.

He sneak inside the house and look at the chakra. It is so familiar but couldn't recognize. He look at the kitchen. There he see the woman he's been waiting for. Pink hair, white fair complexion. He cannot be mistaken.

"Sakura?" he called the woman in front of him as she stiffen.

She turn around and face the man whom she always miss every night and every single day.

"Sasuke..." she said as the man in front of her just eyed her.

"Kaa-san? who is he?" Yuki walk in the kitchen. Sakura panicked, she didn't expect this all to happen. She didn't expect him to come and then Yuki will see him.

CUT! OMG... Sasuke see his cherry blossom and his son. What will happen? Can he bring them back?


	15. Chapter 15

Okey guys, here's another for you... hope you enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 15: Meeting and explaining**

Sakura just stood there watching the scene in front of her as the little boy walk in the kitchen asking who is she talking to. She want to faint right now or just let the floor eat her whole and alive. The tension is too thick for her liking. The uncomfortable silence is breaked by their son.

"Kaa-san? Who is he?" Yuki asked again as he eyed the man in front of him.

"Could you just go to the room first Yuki? I have to talk with him alone." she said as the boy just nod and proceed to the room. When the boy is gone, she started to speak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she turned to the sink and do her previous washing of plates.

"The godaime sent me here." he said in a flat voice.

"Ah, so I assume that you become an anbu." Sakura said calmly.

"Aa." he answered.

"She just sent you here?" she asked referring the she to he godaime.

"Aa." he answered.

"So, she really found my hiding place. She knows me too well." she said as she place the plates to the cabinet.

"You already found someone to be with you?" he asked as jealousy creep in his voice.

"No, why'd you ask?" she asked back. Slightly confuse of the tone of his voice.

"Well, who's kid is that?" he asked. Sakura then understood the voice he used. She laugh inwardly, Sasuke is jealous because he thinks Sakura is already with someone else.

"That boy is Yuki, he is o-our son." she said in a low tone. Sasuke stared at her in disbelief.

"B-but- but the doctor said..."

"He's dead?" she finished for him. He just nod, not really understanding everything.

"Well, he is dead when he come out. The doctors tried everything but he didn't breathe. When they give it to Hayaka, one of your fan girl who also works in the hospital, she was already going to put the baby to the container when he cried. Then, when Amy walk in and told her that you are pissed at the event, they go away from konoha with our son. Hayaka is planning to make a deal with you by threatening the baby. Then Amy told me everything when I was in Star village and give me back the baby. After a few months before we move here, Hayaka killed her sister. The authorities said that Hayaka is already mentally ill-ed and need to be lock up in mental hospital. Since I am afraid for my child sake, we move here." she explained.

Now he clearly understand what happen. He's expression become unreadable.

"Why didn't you go back?" he asked as he took a step forward.

"I am afraid...that you wouldn't believe me if I told you that he is alive and I believe you didn't do that kissing with Amy." she said as she look away.

"Why wouldn't I believe you? God Sakura! You don't know how much I really miss you." he said as he hug her.

"You m-miss me?" she asked as her tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course, your my best friend and the only woman I love baka!" he said as he pressed his lips on hers. She just giggled and pulled him closer when...

"A---hem" Yuki interrupted.

"Y-yuki-kun! Come here, sit down." Sakura said as they pulled away.

"Kaa-san, will you care to explain everything?" the little boy said as he stare at the man that looks like him.

"He is your father." she said as the boy's eyes gleamed in happiness as she mentioned the word father.

"He is?" he said, excite is evident in voice.

"Yes, he is Uchiha, Sasuke." Sakura said as she smiled.

Yuki look again at the said man then walk up to Sakura.

"He's staying right?" Yuki asked as he tug at her mother's apron. Sakura just look at Sasuke.

"I will, I will Yuki." Sasuke answered for Sakura. The boy just smiled happily.

"Tou-san!" he called as Sasuke received the hug his son is giving. Sasuke smiled and Sakura just turn around and continue cooking while looking happy as ever.

"Will you going to sleep here like any happy family would?" Yuki asked as Sasuke pick him up and sat him on his lap.

"Aa." Yuki's eyebrows furrow.

"What does Aa mean??" he asked as his mother chuckled.

"Aa means yes." Sakura translated.

"Ah...Kaa-san said that you are a ninja like her. And you are great she said." Yuki said as Sasuke smirked at Sakura's stiffen form.

"Great huh? Why yes of course I'm great." he said as he heard Sakura mumbled something about ' Egocentric jerk thinking how great he is.'

"I want you to see the cliff view Tou-san." Yuki said as he tug his fathers hand. Sasuke just followed.

Sasuke just look at the view from below. He could see the sea below shinning under the moonlight.

"Tou-san, don't leave kaa-san. She always cry at night." Yuki said looking sad as ever. Sasuke just hold his son's hand.

"She cried?" he asked as Yuki nod.

"She always mumble someone's name in her sleep which I think is your name. Kaa-san is missing you so much." Yuki said as he look at th dark sky.

"Don't worry I won't leave." he said as he squeeze his son's hand.

"Where do you live Tou-san?" Yuki asked as he look at his father's eyes.

"konohagure. Do you want to go there, ninja's there were strong and reliable. You can be like them too." sasuke said as he look at his child expression.

"Really?! I can be a ninja too?" Yuki asked in a happy tone.

"Yeah, but you have to pass the ninja academy.' Sasuke said as he look at the moon.

"I want to be a great ninja like you Tou-san." Yuki said as he hug his father.

"Then,convince your mom to come back to Konoha." Sasuke said as the boy nod.

Sakura called them and they eat in silence when Yuki again, broke the silence.

"kaa-san, I want to be a ninja." yuki said nonchalantly. Sakura just stared at the kid.

"No" she replied.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he look at sakura's face.

"Because when I run away, i think I am declared already as missing ninja." she said as she eat again.

"You are not yet declared as Missing ninja Sakura because they are still finding you and maybe that is the reason why tsunade knows that you are here in the Rain village." he explained.

"They didn't? It's 8 years since I run away and they didn't bother to put me into the list of missing nins?" she asked as she stared at him in disbelief.

"They think you just need time and space so they just let you. Besides, the godaime understands you." he said as Yuki just stared at them.

"Am I going to the academy? Please mom..pretty please." Yuki begged. Sakura sighed, knowing that she would just end up with the same answer.

"Okay, fine, I guess you can be a ninja so pack your things and we will move to konoha." she said as she finish her meal. The little boy just hug her mom and go in his room to pack everything.

"So, you do decide to move now?" he said as he wrap his arms to sakura's waist.

"Not now, tomorrow." she said as she tilt her head to the side and look for the cup.

"Then tomorrow it is. I'll pack your things." he said as he kissed her neck. He go to her bedroom and pack all of her things.

Sakura is lost in her own world.

**Sakura's POV**

Now I wonder, Is he going to marry me? When we got back, I don't know how to explain it one by one to all of the people there why I didn't come back. Right now, All I have to do is to prepare my explanation. Damn those fan girls! They put my life in hell. This is one of a hell adventure that I would never forget in my life. Right now, everything is okay right? No more fan girls, no more danger right?

When I came in my room, Sasuke just finished packing my stuff.

"Hey, you already done?" I asked as he sit on the bed. I also sit on the bed.

"Yeah, you sure have many things." he said as he pulled me into his lap.

"O-of course, those w-were i-important you know." I stuttered as he nuzzled his face on the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, so many important things were there." he said as he nibbled at my collar bone. Geez, this man sure miss me.

"Sasuke..." I moaned his name as he lay me on the bed, him on top of me. He kissed me hard and rough as his hands were now roaming at my body. He beg for entrance as I part my lips, he started to unbutton my blouse and trailed kisses on my neck.

" Sakura.." his eyes were clouded with lust and love. The need is evident.

He unclasp the bra and slid it off my arm and threw it across he room. I pulled his shirt and throw it on the floor. He look hot as ever. He took one of my peaks in his mouth while he is unzipping my skirt zipper and pulling it down with the panty. He switch to the other breast as he slid a finger inside my core. I moaned loudly while unconsciously gripping his hair. I felt myself cum then he lick his fingers. I blushed as he eyed me with his predatory gaze. Well, who could blame me? First time we did it was so blurry and were drunk so it isn't that embarrassing. He pulled his boxers and he placed his manhood inside of me. I moaned in sheer pleasure when...

"kaa-san?" Yuki asked outside the door.

"Shit!" we said in unison as he pulled out and look for his and my clothes. We hurriedly put on our clothes as I opened the door.

"W-what i-is it?" i asked as Sasuke just sit in the bed looking calm as if nothing happened.

"I heard you moan. I thought you were hurt." Yuki said.

"I'm fine." I said to him in reassurance.

"Can I sleep with you?" Yuki asked as he look at his feet.

'Y-yeah sure." I said as I usher him in. He sleep in between us.

Good thing is that Yuki sleep in between us cause if not, may be he will continue where we left off. We just hug Yuki as sleep claimed us.

Before I can sleep, I called him.

"Sasuke?" I called him He grunted in response.

"Happy birthday." I greeted. I see him smiled and hug me while Yuki is in between. I also smiled and finally fell asleep. Sasuke sure have a nice birthday present right? A family.

Another chapter is done. Sakura is moving in to konoha again. Will Sasuke marry her now? Will they live happily or another storm is raging? Tune in to find out!


	16. Authors note: Please read

Hey guys, could you please help me?, I think I got a problem about my 2nd story which is the perfect care. Can someone explain to me what happen in my story because when i move it to the complete status, it lost 6 of it's chapters so I think that is not a good one. I am also trying to update as fast as I can but for now, I will just try to fix this 2nd story but I will finish the bestfriends don't worry. So, does anyone knows how to fix my problem? If you can, please message me what to do since I'm just a newbie in writing I really don't know what to do. Thanks.

And another thing, why the 3rd story which is bestfriends seems like gone?? Just wondering okay? The bestfriends is in the sort: Publish date that is were you can find the story in in-progress status that's all thanks again.


	17. Chapter 17

Guys, here is another chapter for the story. Again, I will just inform you, to all readers that my English not that good and I don't have that spelling and grammar check in my word pad. Word pad is the one I am using to write stories since I don't have Microsoft office. Since word pad doesn't have the spelling and grammar check, please try to understand the mistakes of my sentences. I know my English is sucks but please, try to understand that it's not my first language and I don't have that spelling and grammar check okay? That is all. If you really can't stand my English, just try to read another. Thanks for understanding and enjoy reading...

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 16: A second proposal**

It's been two weeks since we move to konohagure again. The villagers welcomed us and they also become happy to see that our son Yuki is alive. My friends also adored Yuki because as they, Yuki is so cute. Well, who could blame him if he really look like his father? A week after our moving in, we enrolled Yuki to the ninja academy. He is a fast learner and a smart boy. He pass the test in the academy. He also opened his sharingan which make Sasuke proud.

Sasuke on the other hand becomes the new Anbu captain of black ops. They really admire his skills and abilities. He become more stronger than the last time I check. He also becomes a good father and a mentor for our son. He is also respected by the other ninja's and the villagers.

I on the other hand just discovered new medicine that helps the damage tissues to be healed faster. The konohagure give me the title as the best medic nin in Konohagure hospital. I also give time to my son. We often have time in going to the cherry blossom park or in the cliff.

Naruto becomes the new hokage after we move in konohagure which makes the blond happy. We celebrate his victory in the Ichiraku's since he always loves ramen. Tsunade shisou just shook her head at Naruto's celebration but she is really happy for the blond because being the hokage is his long time dream.

Hayaka is still finding us. She is out there but still, we didn't have receive threats so we just keep our guard down. We just enjoyed being a family because it's been a long time since we see each other.

Today, Sasuke just ask me to dress for the evening. He said that we were going out, so I went to Hinata's house.

"Hina-chan, can you help me buy a dress?" I asked as she motioned for me to come in.

"Yeah sure Saku-chan. Just wait for me okay?" she said as she go upstairs to change her clothes.

"Okay" I look around her apartment. Her apartment is not too small but not too big, just right for her. Her walls were painted with lilac color. My eyes fixed on the picture frame in the table beside me. It was her picture with Naruto when they first go out for a date. It's been years since they announced that they were engage. Sometime, I wonder, when will I be married and be happy? Im not saying that I am rushing things but Yuki is growing up, but still his parents were not married.

When we reached the clothes shop, Hinata quickly get four dresses for me to choose.

"What's the occasion Sakura-chan?" she asked as I look at the dress.

"Just for a date at night." I said as she nod.

"A dinner date. Hey, this will look good on you." she said as she give me the black dress that has slit on the right side that will expose my creamy legs.

"Isn't that a bit revealing?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Sakura-chan. That's just a dinner date with your husband." she said. I just look down.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Come on let me try this dress." I said as she let me go inside the fitting room. Hinata just shook her head.

After choosing the dress, we buy the accessories and then go home. I am greeted by our son with his test papers at the academy.

"Kaa-san, I pass the test again." he said with a smile on his cute face.

"Okay, let me see." I said as I read the paper. I grinned when I didn't see any mistake on his test paper.

"That is so good. I am sure your Tou-san will be proud of you." I said as I pinch his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked as he grinned.

"Yup so study hard and be the best ninja in konohagure." I said as the door opened.

"Hey, looks like there's a mother and son bonding here huh." Naruto said as he come in.

"Hi Naruto, what brings you here?" I asked as I eyed him.

"Sasuke said that I will take care of Yuki while you two were on a date." Naruto said while grinning.

"Okay, okay. Now, I want you to behave while I am away."

"Yes, kaa-san." Yuki replied as he go out with Naruto.

I dress up as quickly as I could because I didn't notice the time. When I walk in the living room, Sasuke is already there.

"You look gorgeous." he said and I blushed.

"Thanks, you look handsome." I said as he just wrap his arm on my waist.

"Let's go." he said. In a poof of smoke, were gone.

We arrive in a beautiful and expensive restaurant. When we get inside, the waiters instantly rushed on our side.

"Sir, the food is already served." the waiter said as Sasuke nod. We sit on he farthest corner of the restaurant since Sasuke is not the type of not caring if the people would see what he is doing.

We just talk while eating our food. This is the best restaurant I know. While we were talking, the waiter who said that the food is already served come again with the dessert. A pie. He just slice it and put it our plates.

"So, really Sasuke-kun, what is the occasion why you brought me here?" I asked as I eat my pie. As I eat my pie, I choked. I felt something hard on my mouth. When I saw it... I was shocked.

"That is the occasion today Sakura." he said as he kneel beside me.

"You know that I am not a romantic idiot so I don't know how this kneeling would work but still I'll ask you for the second time, Will you marry me?"

I just gape at him. I don't know what to say. The people were looking at the scene. Him kneeling while me, just looking down.

"What?" he asked Impatiently.

"I...Yes." I said then he smiled and put the ring.

"Finally." he said as he kiss me on the cheeks.

The people were cheering and clapping. I am so happy. But still, happiness always have been the twin of sadness right?

When we arrive at Naruto's place, he is gripping his hair and looking nervous.

"Naruto." the simple call of his name made the blond jump in surprise.

"Sa-sasuke! I d-didn't expect you two e-early." he said nervously.

"Naruto, It's 12 in the midnight. it's wee hours already." I said as I look at the place.

"Where's Yuki?" Sasuke asked as he step near the blond.

"Ah you see... Yuki is...missing" he said as Sasuke's eyes turned bloody red.

"how did that happen?" Sasuke asked as he pinned Naruto to the wall.

"I don't know! I swear I don't know! There was a crashing sound in the kitchen so I look at the kitchen when I come back, he's gone." Naruto said as Sasuke let him go.

I just stood there, trembling and full of fear. Sasuke just pulled me in to a hug. We immediately went home and change our clothes. When we were done, we go back to naruto's house and drag him along.

"Can you still sniff the scent?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, your son's chakra is still in the air. I could feel it." Naruto said. Naruto's smelling and sensing were better thatn ours because of the nine tailed fox power.

We run into the outskirts of konoha where in no one dare to go.

"are you sure Naruto that they were here?" I asked.

"Positive. It's just that the one who kidnap Yuki do a trick to make the scent fade or just to lost our track." Naruto said as he halt for the stop.

'They're here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. In that abandoned hut." Naruto said as Sasuke bash the hut's door.

"So you are finally here." Hayaka said as she grip Yuki's hair. He is yelling in pain. He also have cuts and wounds.

"Let him go!" I said as Sasuke stop me to punch the floor.

"Don't. You can also harm Yuki." he said as i calm down.

"Oh Sasuke-kun, forget about that woman. That woman is not meant for you. You and I were made for each other." hayaka said as she still grip Yuki's hair tightly.

"And you are meant for me? You are crazed woman!" Sasuke said as Hayaka grip Yuki's throat.

"Kaa-sa-san! It h-hurt's." Yuki gasped as he try to get air.

"Put him down!" Naruto said in authority in voice is evident.

"Then live with me Sasuke-kun." She said. I just cried.

"Rot in hell!" sasuke said as she grip Yuki more tight.

Oooppss.. have to stop, what will happen to Yuki? Will they succeed in getting yuki back? Tune in to the last chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

This is the last chapter of best friends so I hope you really enjoyed reading his story to the end. Thanks to all who reviewed the Best friends. Thank you very much.

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

**Best friends**

**Chapter 17: a happy ending**

"Then your son will die!" she said as she brought out her kunai. My eyes widen in fear.

"Please! Don't do it!" I screamed to her as she just laugh.

"That begging wouldn't do anything." Hayaka said as she drove the kunai into Yuki's stomach and twist it in.

"No!" I screamed as Naruto made clones and attack Hayaka. She dropped Yuki but Sasuke caught him in time.

"Kaa-san... It h-hurts so m-much." Yuki said as he cried.

"Okay, I want you to breath okay? I'll heal you." I said as he followed my instruction.

I healed his wounds but the bleeding inside wouldn't stop.

"Sasuke-kun, we need to bring Yuki to the hospital. He's bleeding inside." I said as he nod.

He Pick up Yuki and we run leaving naruto to deal with hayaka.

We spend the night in the hospital. Ino and Hinata were treating Yuki's internal bleeding. I can't do the operation because it is one of the hospital policies.

You can't do the operation if you are related to the person who needs the operation because emotions may distract your work. we patiently waited till one of the said medics come out.

It's past four in the morning when Ino walk out of the Operation room.

"He's alright." She said as she woke us up.

I sighed in relief. Sasuke just smiled.

"I told you, he will be fine." he said as he hug me.

Ino just smiled and proceed to her office.

It's been weeks after the incident happened. we are now normally moving in our lives again. No threats, no harms, just us.

We also talk about the wedding since we have free time.

"So, Naruto said that the elders wanted a grand wedding." Sasuke said as Sakura leaned on his shoulder.

"Grand wedding? Why?" I asked as he look down at the village. We were in the cliff.

"They said that since the Uchiha clan is now officially revived, they want to make it popular and feature that Uchiha clan is once again, in the line of the most powerful clans." he explained.

"Ah... So, what do you want? A japanese traditional wedding or a christian wedding style?" I asked as I eyed him.

"I think a christian wedding will do." he said as he kissed my temples.

"Well, come on. I need to find a wedding gown." I said as we stand up.

We go inside the Wedding shop. We buy everything we need. I choose the gown, he choose his tux.

The wedding preparation took three weeks because they have to decorate the church and everything. They also prepared the wedding reception.

And finally the day arrived. Sasuke is already in the church.

"Hina-chan, I am so nervous." I said as I grip her hand.

"Oh don't be nervous Saku-chan, Just try to calm down. everyhing will be fine." She said as she squeeze my hand in comfort.

"Hey Sakura, You look really beautiful on that gown. I wonder when will Shika-kun will propose." Ino said as she look at the window.

"Well, maybe soon Ino." I said as I smiled at my friend.

"Oh I hope so. When I brought out that topic he just silence me with a kiss." Ino said as Hinata and I grinned.

"Well, maybe he's finding a right time." Hinata said as she put the veil on my head.

'Come on, maybe your husband to be is now in panic." Ino said as she look at the time.

"Yeah, come on." I said as we walk out of the dressing room.

Meanwhile...

Sasuke and Naruto were waiting in the Church .

"Are you sure that they will be here now?" Sasuke said as he look at Naruto.

"Yeah, Hinata-chan said that they will be her soon." Naruto said as Sasuke just pace back and fort.

"Don't be nervous Uchiha." Shikamaru said as Sasuke glared.

"I am not." He answered.

"Oh really? Well then, stop pacing back and fort. It's troublesome." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Great, they are late." Neji said as he sit beside Shikamaru.

"Yeah, late because of that girly stuff." Shikamaru said.

A few minutes after their talk, we arrived. We heard the boys muttered finally while Sasuke just sighed. The band played the wedding march song. Kakashi is the one who will give me away cause my parents died already. When we reached the platform, Sasuke just smiled and I smiled back. The people were so happy because finally, they saw again the Uchiha's smile. Since the Uchiha massacre, they never saw the boy happy. Tsunade cleared her throat as the signal to start the wedding.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the bonding of two people as one in the eyes of God." Tsunade said. The crowd is all silent.

"Ino and Shikamaru, please the rope." Ino and Shikamaru place the rope on my body.

"May this woman take care of her family and be blessed to give her husband many children." Tsunade said as the crowd cheered. Then they place the rope to Sasuke.

"May this man protect his family from any harm that will come up ahead and love his family faithfully. Do you, Haruno Sakura take this man as your husband?"

"I do" i answered.

"Do you Uchiha Sasuke take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do" he answered.

"Please put the rings and say your vows." As he put the ring, he said his vow. I did the same.

"I pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He kissed me passionately as the crowd roared in cheers and happiness. Yuki just smile at us.

"Teme! the honeymoon is later!" Naruto shouted as the crowd laugh. I just giggled while Sasuke glared.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, let's go home now." Yuki said as he tug on his father's pants.

"You will be going home with Naruto."

"But kaa-san..." Yuki protested.

"Promise, when we get back you will have another sibling." Sasuke said as i glared. Knowing exactly what he means.

"Siblings?" Yuki asked as his facial expression turned into a happy one. Sasuke just nod.

"Okay!" Yuki said as he go to Naruto. While us? In a poof of smoke, were gone.

"Hey, where do you think the two love birds will go?" Naruto asked Hinata as they make their way to Naruto's apartment with Yuki.

"Outside the village i think." Hinata said as she kissed him.

Meanwhile...

We were in the apartment in the rain village. The one we used to live in before we move at konohagure.

"Ah..Sasuke-kun.." I moaned in pleasure as he entered inside of me.

"Sakura..." he groaned as he pick up his pace. I felt myself nearing to the edge in every thrust that he made.

"Oh Kami-sama..oh.." I moaned and with a final thrust, we both find our release. He pulled out and wrap me in his embrace.

'Hey, I'm sorry for the trouble." He said as I snuggled to him more closer.

"It's nothing, what matter's most is that we are together and we are now in peace."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be stuck up in that mess." he said as he stroke my hair.

"It's alright. It's fine now." i said as I kissed him lightly on the lips.

After two weeks of staying there, we finally got back. we are finally in our normal lives now. We are now already in peace and happiness.

A month after our wedding, we find out that I am again...pregnant. We are so happy with the news.

Naruto and Hinata were now newly weds and a month after their wedding, they find out that she is also pregnant. Shikamaru and Ino were now engage and Ino is talking nonstop about how Shikamaru proposed. Neji and Tenten were also engage and they were planning the wedding as soon as possible.

That is how we all end up. happy and living normally. But I guess we all deserve it right?

Oh... Chapter is done. This is the end. Well, thanks for the reviews once again and for those who really tuned in at my story. Thanks! I hope you all enjoyed reading.


End file.
